A New Beginning
by there-is-only-1
Summary: Sophia Dwyer lived a happy life in sunny Jacksonville with her parents. But what happens when a big move brings up thoughts about a long lost sister who had been kept hidden from Sophia? When past dangers resurface will she survive? 1st fanfiction
1. Family Tree

**My first fanfiction, so only constructive critisism please, and no flames. Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own anything to do with Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse. Sophia is mine though.**

Famliy Trees

I've always hated doing projects involving my family. They've always caused arguments between my mom, Renee, and me. Usually she has an easy-going, slightly spacy nature, but bring up the family and she gets huffy and angry. I guess I can understand that, but it's been almost 17 years.

So now, thanks to my photo teacher, I have to make a family tree and gather pictures of everyone I can. Something to do with old photos or something. All I could think about is the inevitable argument I'd have to endure because of it. Plus, I know brining up the past hurts my mom, and I hate hurting her. I'd go to my dad, Phil, but he doesn't know much and he's gone a lot. He coaches a baseball team here in Jacksonville. Actually, he went to Washington with his team at the beginning of the week for conferences and games and such. He's supposed to be home tonight.

His trip will only make it worse to talk to Renee. Anything to do with the state of Washington sets her off.

"Mom!" I called when I walked in the door of our home.

"In the den Soph!" she called back from upstairs. I put my school bag down by the door and trudged up the stairs.

"Hey," I sat down next to her at the computer desk.

"Hey sweety, how was school?"

"Uhg. It was fine...except for my photography class," I complained nervously, trying to break the news gently.

"I though you liked your photo class?" She was right, I've always liked that class. I guess it has to do with capturing a moment in time or a certain emotion.

"I do, it's just we have this new assignment now," I said weakly.

"And?" she prompted, "what's the assignment?"

"Um, well we have to make a family tree and get pictures," I explained not looking at her face. "It's supposed to show the progression of photography over time or something." I didn't have to see her face to see that she had tensed up.

"Okay, well you know we have all of that information on the computer downstairs," she said deliberately. She was lying though. We didn't have _everything _on the computer.

"Mom," I pushed.

"Sophia, I don't know what else you need," she snapped. "Our history is in the computer and the photos are in the boxes in the storage closet."

"Mom you know that's not all true"

"Yes it it. Everything is downstairs!" she was really upset now. I hated upsetting her, but I also hated being treated like I didn't know anything.

"Not it's not Mom and you know it!" I yelled. Why wouldn't anyone ever just talk to me about my sister. It's been 17 years!

"Sophia," she warned, her voice strained.

"You know what I need. Why wont' you just talk about it. I get that it's hard, but it's been 17 years! I think I deserve to know about my own sister!" I cried, angry tears leaking out of my eyes. I always cried when I was upset, and it only made it worse.

"You already know about her," she was trying to hold back her tears too, with little more success than me.

"No I don't! I hardly know anything! Did you think that having me would replace her? Is that all I am to you?" I cried standing up.

"No! You know that's not true!" I could hear the hurt in her voice, but I was too upset now.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you treat me like it?" With my final outburst I ran to my room, slammed the door, and flopped onto my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I distantly heard footsteps and another door being slammed and knew Renee was mimicking my actions.

We're too much alike. We're both stubborn, love the sun, and can't keep a hobby. Not to mention the tendency of being dramatic.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing I was aware of was my dad coming in to check on me.

"Hey Dad, welcome home," I smiled.

"Hey honey, I didn't mean to wake you," he smiled apologetically.

"No worries, I should probably get up now anyway. Before I can't sleep tonight, you know." I noticed the pink sky outside my window and guessed it was around 6 or so.

"That's good," he paused, "because I have something I need to discuss with you and your mom." I noticed he was playing with his hands, a nervous habit I had inherited from him. I brushed it aside and followed him downstairs to the kitchen where Renee was attempting to cook. One would think that after all the years of trying so hard she would learn, but sadly that was not the case.

I didn't know quite what to expect from Renee. She was always more dramatic than me, so I didn't know if she was still upset about earlier or not. However, she acted completely normal when she saw us. She smiled and continued to place the noodles in the boiling water on the stove. I figured she was faking some of it, but maybe she finally understood where I was coming from. Maybe. Phil cleared his throat, and I sat at one of the bar stools.

"Okay, now that I have both of you hear, I have something that needs to be discussed as a family," he announced. And there was that word again. The word to raise the alarm. No one ever said family unless something major was coming. His statement made me look up at him, and Renee stopped what she was doing. "Well, you both know how I was in Seattle this past week," we nodded. "We had some meetings and it ended up that I was offered a really great opportunity. Now I haven't told them a decision yet. I simply let them know that I had to discuss it with the two of you first."

"What's the job?" Renee asked carefully, not hiding the suspicion that colored her words.

Phil was playing with his hands again. "They want me to coach for the Mariners," he said it casually, but I could tell, and I'm betting Mom could too, that she was excited and proud, and nervous given Mom's feelings on the great north west.

"Wow, that's great Dad!" I cheered and gave him a congratulatory hug. He grinned.

"In Washington?" Renee was another story. "Meaning we'd have to move to Washington?" Her voice was getting higher

"Now Renee, I know you don't particularly like Washington," that was an understatement alright, "but Seattle is a bit sunnier than... I think it could really work for us." Phil was always the optimist.

"Just give me some time," she said, heading toward the stairs.

"That's all I ask," Phil stated quietly. I tried to give him an encouraging smile.

"She's had a hard day," I consoled him.

"What happend?"

"Didn't she tell you?" I asked surprised. Renee always told Dad everything.

"No, she said she didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh," I paused. That's why he sprung the news on her. He didn't know she'd already had her dose of Washington for the day.

"Well, we got into a fight"

"Yeah, I got that," I rolled me eyes and continued.

"She's had a lot of Washington talk today," I explained weakly.

"Oh Sophia you didn't?" he groaned.

"It's not my fault. I have a school project. It wouldn't have happened if anyone ever gave me any information," I defended.

"Ah," Phil groaned again. "Crap. Of course she reacted badly," he chastised himself for not knowing, and went after her.

I slumped back down at the counter, but quickly jumped up when the abandoned pot on the stove sizzled as it boiled over. I turned off the hear and removed the lid. I knew that as much as Mom wouldn't want to go to Washington, she would if it made Phil happy.


	2. Moving

Chapter 2: Moving Day

Moving day. Mom's been super stressed out, but who could blame her? Dad had to go back to Seattle to finalize things with the team and to find a house for us. Mom went up there about a week ago to check it out and make sure it was right for us. I haven't seen it yet, but I know it's a big house on the edge of Gig Harbor, close to Olympia. Dad's going to take the ferry over to Seattle for practices and games. Unfortunately, Mom has never coped with stress well, which left me to make sure that everything got correctly packed and labeled. Dad took care of school, selling the house, and moving vans and stuff.

Speaking of school, Mom at least got one thing her way. We had to hurry with the move so much that it turns out we'll have left before my family tree is due. However it also meant that I'd still be left in the dark when it came to my sister. I've only ever seen one picture of her. I found it in my Mom's night stand when I was younger. She caught me looking at it and I haven't been able to find it again. One would think that a grieving mother would want to keep some photographs or mementos to remember their loved one but not Renee. It was as if all evidence of her existence had been wiped clean. She never even added her to the history on the computer it just has her name and date of birth:

Isabella Marie Swan

September 13, 1987

I know she must have kept things, she just couldn't bare to see them, to be reminded that she had indeed lost her only child at the time.

From the short glimpses I had of that photo I knew my sister had my same brown hair and a softer face. She had brown eyes and really pale skin, like mom. I had mom's blue eyes and I got Dad's slightly tanner skin. There was a similarity, but we definitely didn't come from the same father. That was still all I knew.

I took a couple last photos of the empty house to remember it by, before loading my last into the moving truck, and hopping into the car with Renee. We sold my car with the intent of buying a new one once we got settled in. That way we only had to ship Dad's car and could drive Mom's. Phil was already there permanently as of last week, much to Mom's displeasure. He claimed he was needed for preseason practice, but we both knew he just didn't want to be stuck in a car with Renee for a week. I knew I didn't, but I was being a good daughter and sucking it up.

Mom gave me a sad smile as we pulled away from the house in her white lexus. She had the sunroof and all the windows open to capture all the sun we could while we had it.

"Can we stop at the beach before we hit the highway?" I asked.

"Sure," she sounded like she wanted to say goodbye too.

We pulled to the side of the road when we got to a good spot. I jumped out barefoot and ran down to the water with my camera. I snapped a few of the crisp turquoise water and waded in up to my knees.

"Not to far Sophie," Renee called to me, "You don't want to have wet clothes for the drive." I snapped two more shots, one of Mom on the sand and one of my feet in the clear water, before joining Mom on the sand.

"Okay, I'm ready," I smiled.

"You know they have beaches in Washington Soph," Mom said.

"Yeah, but they are cold, not like Florida beaches," I explained taking yet another photo of the underneath of a palm tree.

"Come on, I want to be in Alabama before nightfall," she said putting an arm around me. I nodded and we climbed inot the car again with the windows down, and headed for our new home.

Renee drove through Georgia while we stopped for the night at a cheap motel. The next day was my turn to drive. We loaded up with junk food and Starbucks and drove West. We stopped in Kansas for the night, but stayed up late watching an SNL marathon on NBC, so we got a late start the following day.

I documented our travels with photos and cheap key chains from gas stations. Every few hours we'd stop to walk around and take a bathroom break, but when we neared the end of our travels, our stops became longer and more frequent. Mom was anxious and dreading arriving in Washington, and I was sick and tired of being in the car.

It was the morning of our last day when at long last, I spotted the "Welcome to Washington" sign. I took a dozen photographs of the sign, and Renee, and the car, and I had Renee take a couple of me and the sign. I was just so happy to be almost done driving. I patted Mom's shoulder as we drove into the one state she wished she'd never have to visit, let alone live in.

We got to our new home just after dark and received a warm welcome from Dad. He hugged us saying he missed us and asked If our drive went well. I even cried a little when I saw him. I don't know if it was because I was so relieved to be out of the car and have some space.

"Ah, my girls, I've missed you," Dad said as we walked up the stone path to the house. He was paying close attention to Mom though. I went on ahead, excited to see the house. I didn't bother with the outside, since it was dark, I could see that in the morning.

On entry I was surprised to find that the movers had beaten us here. All our stuff was sitting around in boxes with the couches and chairs awkwardly placed around the room. Phil definitely wasn't a decorator. Off the entry was a nice sized living room with a grand staircase curving up the other side of the entry. The kitchen, family room, bathroom, and office were at the back, past the dining room, with a bed/bath off to one side, by the stairs. I instantly claimed it was mine. It was somewhat hidden and very private. Halfway upstairs there was a den type place with bookshelves and a built in dark cherry desk. The rest of the bedrooms were upstairs, including Mom and Dad's.

I mapped out where I wanted my things in my room for a while before getting the one bag I had taken with me in the car, containing ,my pillow, pjs, and some clothes and toiletries. I got ready for bed and grabbed my pillow and a blanket and set up a bed on the family room couch. I could distantly hear Phil trying to soothe Renee. We all knew it would be hard for her and take some adjusting. Personally, I was excited. I loved Florida, but I never felt complete there. I looked at the move as a chance of finding that missing piece; a new adventure; a new beginning.

**I know it's short, but the chapters should get longer, and the story will pick up soon. Thanks to those who look at it, please review. Oh and thanks to teennanny101, or my sister, for editing and typing it out for me. **


	3. Discoveries

**Finally another chapter! I'm not dropping this story, I promise. I've just been super super busy. There was Christmas and work was nuts, then a book in a series I read came out, and anyone who knows me knows i get obsessive about my books. So yeah, it's not an excuse, but it's an explanation. This chapter is longer so yay! and Review! please. **

When I woke up the next morning, I put on an oversized sweatshirt and slippers and went outside to see the outside of the house. I smiled when I took in the whole picture. The house looked like it belonged in Cape Cod. It had a shingle-style roof with soft blue, paneled walls. A big bay window was on the right, and a turret on the left with a big window where the den on the stairs was. There was even a big porch curving around to the side of the house. There were lots of greenery, big surprise, too. A big willow tree stood next to the bay window. The sidewalk was lined with bushes and rose bushes surrounded the turret. It was perfect for my family.

The whole day was spent organizing boxes and unpacking the most important items. Mom reorganized the furniture and then unpacked most of the kitchen and bedroom things. Dad had a meeting in the morning, but then got to work on the den and his office. I worked on my room.

My room had hard wood flooring and soft gold walls, so I didn't have to change that. Dad helped me put my bed together. It was a double bed and the head and foot boards were an intricate rod iron design. My comforter was red with matching red curtains on the windows. I put of some photos of Mom, Dad, and me and of me and some friends. Mostly, I put of pictures of nature. When that was done, I helped Mom and Dad. By the end of the day we had a lot of work done, which was good considering I started school the following day.

The morning came too early for my taste. I was nervous, starting at a new school. I had friends at my old school, but no close ones. My childhood best friend moved away in sixth grade, and I've been pretty independent since then.

I was too nervous to eat a big breakfast, so I nibbled at a granola bar as I got ready. I decided on a regular pair of dark jeans, a blue cami, and black hoodie. I wasn't too concerned about my outfit since I would no doubt have my jacket on all day anyway. I left my hair down since the humidity didn't seem to hate it, and it fell nicely in soft waves down my back.

I borrowed Mom's car for the time being. We planned to go car shopping once we were settle in more. Gig Harbor High School was a decent size, not quite as big as my old school, but it was nicer though. It must have been built relatively recently. The two story brick buildings formed a u-shape with an office building off to one side and a gym and auditorium off to the other side. The administration gave Phil my schedule when he enrolled me, so I already had it memorized, but I brought it just in case. I parked in the student lot, took a deep breath, and made my way to my first class.

I got a few stares, but thankfully the school was big enough for a new student not to be a big deal. The teacher gave me a seat in the back and that was all. I'm not painfully shy, but I'm not super outgoing either. The kids around me asked my name and introduced themselves.

After history I had precalculus. I sighed, I've always hated math. Luckily, the teacher did the same as my history teacher, directing me to a vacant desk. A group of girls, currently congregated around the desk beside mine gave me appraising looks. When they seemed satisfied that I wasn't a total freak, but wasn't going to steel their boyfriends either, they smiled tentatively.

"Hi, I'm Erin," the leader, I guessed, introduced herself. She was an average height with blond hair. Overall, very pretty.

"Hi, I'm Sophia, or Sophie," I smiled. "I'm new."

"Yeah, we sort of figured," Erin responded. "This is Kerissa," she pointed to a short brunette with soft features, "and this is Jamie," she continued pointing to the other girl who also had blond hair, obviously bleached. She was shorter and gave me a forced smile, which I returned. The teacher called the class to order before a conversation could begin, and Krissy and Jamie had to go take their seats.

It turns out Erin had my next class with me so we walked together. We talked a bit, and surprisingly she seems like a nice girl. On the way to physics she introduced me to a bunch of people I don't remember, so I'm assuming she must be pretty popular.

I sat with Erin and her group at lunch. Krissy didn't seem to mind, but Jamie didn't seem to pleased. She didn't say anything though, so I ignored it. The rest of the day passed in a similar fashion. The cliques would size me up and the confident ones would introduce themselves.

When I got home, I found both Mom and Dad to be out. Phil had practice and Renee was shopping for things we had left in Florida.

I didn't have any homework, and my room was unpacked so I decided to work on the family room. I put up some paintings and photos, and decorated the room with the trinkets we'd collected over the years. There was an old clock Dad had made in wood-shop when he was in highschool, a little wooden angel reading a book, some candles, a vase for flowers, and a pair of my baby shoes Mom had bronzed. The room seemed empty though. Circling the room, I looked for what was missing. There were no more boxes marked "family room".

Glancing around one more time, I spotted the problem. I'm not sure how I could have missed something so obvious. The bookshelf was almost empty. It only contained a green plant and a family picture from years ago. Since all the other boxes were marked as "kitchen" I reasoned that the missing boxes must have mistakenly been placed in the basement.

The air in the basement was a bit damp and the walls were concrete, never been finished. The lights were recessed though. Not much was down there. A few boxes marked "storage" and some more marked "donate". Away from all of these were some unmarked boxes. I smiled in success, the missing family room things. I had to climb over to them. One would think that movers would stack boxes neatly around the room. This was not the case. The boxes were strewn about the area, some towering, others tiny. It made no sense, but whatever, I found was I needed.

Upon opening the first of the few, I found only old clothes. I hoped that these weren't part of the "donate" pile. The next box wasn't "family room" either. It seemed totally random. I picked out an old faded teddy bear that wasn't mine, some used blue flip flops, and some beaten up books for all ages. Needless to say, I was confused. I had never seen any of this stuff before. I hoped desperately that this wasn't stuff from the old owners.

Moving on to the next box my hopes were low. I slowly opened the box, but sighed in frustration. Inside was paper. Lot's of papers printed from the computer, and some hand written.

"What is all of this junk?" I asked myself.

I sloppily shoved the box aside, and was going to move to the next box when something caught my eye. An envelope had spilled due to my carelessness. I gasped. There was a photograph of the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He sat in a chair in a small kitchen and wore the most radiant smile. His bronze hair was messy and his eyes were a strange topaz. I stared at the photo for an immeasurable amount of time before some writing caught my eye.

"_Edward, Charlie's Kitchen. Sept, 13, 2005."_

That was 18 years ago.

Hesitantly, I picked it up, only to reveal a whole bundle had spilled out. I gathered them all and sat down against the wall to look at them.

The next pictures were of a small room. The walls were light blue and there were faded yellow curtains on the window. It was a place I had never seen before and obviously a girls room. Then there were people again. The beautiful boy and an older man, but younger than Phil. It was obviously a surprise shot, but for some reason I had a hard time believing the look on the boy's face. The writing said, "_Edward and Charlie, family room Sept 14, 2005"_.

I gasped again at the next picture. It was of my sister. She was older than in the one I had seen ages ago, but it was definitely her. She was standing with the god-like boy, Edward. It all seemed to click in that moment. This was all her stuff. Renee had kept it like I though..., and now I found it. I'd never heard of this Edward before. Only Isabella and Charlie, Renee's first husband. This picture entranced me. My sister. It was like actually seeing her picture made her real to me. Sure, I'd seen her picture once before, but in these ones, she was around my age. I knew she died sometime during that year. But she was my age, or a little older. The math put her at 18. I'm almost 17, so only about a year older than me. I couldn't even think about myself being gone so soon.

The next picture was of Isabella and her father, Charlie. My heart broke for him. I'd always known about him, but never thought about it. The poor man lost his only daughter, and so young. At least Mom had Phil and me, but she had told me Charlie never remarried or anything. He must have really loved Renee. I felt moisture brim in my eyes. I laughed darkly to myself. I had never met any of these people and here I was crying for them.

The rest of the photos were of other kids their age, but I couldn't think on that. I had found actual documents of my long lost sister. My mind went back to the box of paper. Going through it I found they were emails and letters to Mom. I couldn't help myself, and read them all.

At fist they talked about her home in Washington. The rain and green, and that she missed Mom. It seemed that the letter's tone changed a lot from mellow to animated. She mentioned a couple friends, Alice and Edward. Edward from the photo? Then there was talk about doing better, walking again. It made me wonder what happened. After that there was the occasional mention of a Dr. Cullen or Alice or Edward. I discovered that Edward was her boyfriend and that Alice was his sister and Dr. Cullen was their adoptive father. I was captivated with her life, however short it was.

Then right after her birthday the letters became robotic and never really said anything at all. It frustrated me a lot. I felt as though I was getting to know my sister through the short letters, and then they stopped offering me information.

But then, just as suddenly, they picked up again. As if she had come back from vacation. What could have happened. I looked at the ones I hadn't read yet, there weren't many left. The dates were getting further apart too.

Another huge thing caught my eye. A sentence stating a wedding date, August 13th. Who's wedding? Certainly not hers? Why would she want to get married at 18? I could see myself getting married right after high school. It must be someone else's wedding.

Nope. The last letter talked about Alice again, going overboard, and looking forward to Mom's visit for her wedding. There it was. My planned on getting married at 18. Then there was a little talk of going to school in Alaska. Again, why would someone who loved the sun want to go to college in Alaska? And that was all. I still had no idea what happened to her. There was no hint of any danger she may have been facing, or any injury, or illness. All the same, I felt like I had gotten to know her a little. I had a tiny glimpse of her life.

The sound of the garage door opening above me jerked me back to reality. I wasn't ready to face Renee about my discovery yet, so I gathered the pictures of the boy, my sister, and her father, and scurried up the stairs, back to the family room.

Luckily, Mom didn't notice anything off about my behavior, and the evening passed uneventfully. I went to bed thinking about my sister and wondering if, given the chance, we would have had a good relationship.

The rest of the week, I couldn't get Isabella out of my head. Mom didn't notice my distractedness, because she was having difficulty adjusting to our new sunless home. Dad didn't seem to notice either, but that's because he wasn't home much.

I was determined to find out more about my sister and her life. Did she make it to her wedding? What happened? I was determined to find out, even if that meant facing Renee. I decided to talk to her after school.

I sat with Erin and her gang at lunch again, as had become routine. Everyone seemed to be warming up to me, except for Jamie. Krissy even seemed to be coming around.

Finally, the last bell rang and I was released from the imprisonment that is high school. Erin noticed my anxiousness.

"Hey Sophie," she called after me in the parking lot.

"Hey,"

"Are you alright? You seem kind of stressed?" she sounded genuinely concerned.

"What? Oh yeah. I'm okay. I've just got a lot on my mind right now," I explained, smiling sheepishly.

"Okay, but if you want to talk about anything let me know kay?"

"Alright," I complied.

"Good," she smiled. "See you on Monday. My family and I are going to the San Juan Islands for the weekend," she grinned excited.

"Cool, have fun," I waved and hurried home to talk to Renee.

I found Renee in the family room, watching some soap opera.

"Hey Mom, can we talk?" I asked and sat down on the sofa next to her.

"Sure honey, what's on your mind?" I turned off the tv and braised myself.

"Listen, I know that it's hard for you and I completely understand that, it's just, um, I feel I deserve to know too," I said uncertainly.

"What do you 'derserve' to know?" she asked skeptically.

"I want to know about my sister," I stated. Immediately Renee started shaking her head. "I just want to know about her. What was she like? What did she like to do? I don't even need to know how she... Why won't you just talk about her?"

"Sophia,"she warned.

"No Mom, it's time. I've been in the dark my whole life."

"I can't," she whispered and a couple tears leaked from her eyes. I felt bad, but I had to know.

"Maybe, maybe it would help. Just about you guys in Arizona?" I pressed softer. She sniffed a little.

"She looked a lot like you, with brown eyes though. You, you both are very alike. She kept to herself a lot, read..." more tears rolled down her cheeks. I took her hand in mine encouraging her.

"She-she was clumsy, so clumsy. It was difficult for her to walk in a straight line. Then she moved in with Charlie and..." she broke off sobbing. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. I kept pushing.

"Did she have any boyfriends?"

"No. None. Not until..."

"Not until who, Mom?" I pushed yet again.

"..."

"Edward?" I had done it then.

"How do you know about him?" She was alert now.

"You mean how did I know they were engaged?"

"Sophia," she was getting mad.

"Well, you wouldn't tell me anything, what was I supposed to do?" I tried defending myself.

"Wait! You were supposed to wait for me to be ready!" she yelled. Yep, mad now.

"But you'll never be ready! I couldn't wait forever! If you had just talked to me the millions of times I'd asked you, I wouldn't have had to find out myself."

"You had no right to go through those things!" She yelled again, knowing the only way I would have found out was to go through the things in the basement.

"They weren't marked!"

"That's no excuse. I don't go snooping through your things."

"Arg! How old are you?" I wailed putting my hands on my face. "You're such a drama queen! I've practically raised myself!"

"I am not a drama queen! I am your mother and you will not speak to me "that way!"

"Some mother. You won't even tell me about my own sister."

I don't know why I said that. I shouldn't have. I certainly didn't mean it. I love my mother, but I was just so angry. The look on her face broke me. She looked like I had just crushed her. "God, I'm a terrible daughter," I thought.

I couldn't take it. I grabbed the keys and my wallet, and got back into the car, and drove. I had no idea where I was going. I just had to go. I hit the interstate and drove west. Then at some point I drove north. I had been in the car for hours, but it all blended together.

Finally, I started to come to my senses, and realized that I had no idea where I was. Everything was just green. I pulled off the highway and into a small town. I found a gas station and parked. Renee and Phil would be worried. I needed to apologize and find out where I was.

I looked all over the car before it hit me. In my rush I didn't bring my cell phone.

With a sigh, I got out of the car and went inside the small AMPM to talk to the attendant man.

"Excuse me sir, I don't mean to bother," I started.

"Well, firstly it's mam," the woman behind the counter corrected.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking. I was hoping you could help me,"

"Firstly, where am I? I mean what city is this? I wasn't paying attention to the signs and I really need to get home. My mom and dad..."

"Woah! Woah, I don't need your life story there. You're in Forks," she didn't seem to be over me calling her sir. Okay, so I knew where I was, Forks. Wait, Fork! _How did I get here?_

"Are you okay? You're not going to be sick are you? You look pretty pale."

"No, no I'm okay," I said. "Could you possibly give me some directions. I'm sort of lost."

"Well honey, you should probably go over to the police station. They could no doubt give you better directions. They got maps and everything." I nodded. She probably thought I was a runaway and didn't want to deal with me.

"Uh, where is it?"

"Go right out of the parking lot, and go down a couple lights. It's on the left."

"Oh okay, thanks"

I got back in the car and made my way to the station. It was easy to find. The brick building sat on the left side of the street, like the lady said, surrounded my trees and cop cars. I parked in the visitor lot and hesitantly walked up to the door.


	4. Lighter than Before

Ch. 4

I walked inside the small room. The walls were white with some plain metal chairs sitting around against them. On one side there was a door leading further into the building, and there was a small cheap desk close to it. The younger man sitting bored behind it looked up when I entered.

"C-can I help you?" he asked startled.

"Uh, yeah, I was hoping so," I said approaching the desk. He seemed to stiffen when I got nearer. "I got lost on the highway and was told to come here for directions."

"Alright," he spoke. "It sounds kind of odd, but could I get your name?" I didn't understand the reason behind the question, but maybe it was some kind of routine or something.

"Sophia,"I said. He didn't ask for my last name. When I said my name he visibly relaxed.

"Okay then Sophia, where were you trying to get to?"

"Home. Oh right, um Gig Harbor."

"Hmm, I don't really know that area well. Let me get the chief, he knows the whole peninsula; lived here his whole life." I just nodded. I really needed to get home, so whomever could give me directions was fine. He disappeared through the one door. I sat in one of the uncomfortable metal chairs.

A few minutes later, there was some shuffling coming from behind the door. I stood up. Moments later, the younger guy emerged fallowed by an older man with greying hair and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. I instantly recognized him. Charlie Swan. Of course, I remembered Mom once mentioned he was chief of police in Forks. He stumbled upon seeing me. What is with the people here. It's like they were seeing a ghost. ...oh right, never mind. They may have thought they were. I'd have to help Charlie. I felt bad for him.

"Hi, I'm Sophia Dwyer. I was hoping you could give me some directions," I explained, hoping to break the fear or whatever he was feeling. He smiled a smile full of both relief and sadness. I frowned. Poor, poor Charlie.

"Dwyer?" That caught his attention.

"Uh yeah," I said nervously. _Should I tell him I know who he is?_ _"_Sophia. Sophie for short."

"You're not... are you?" he stammered. I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm Renee's daughter," I said guiltily. "I really didn't mean to disturb you here. It's just we got in a fight, so I went for a drive, but ended up getting lost. We just moved to Gig Harbor, and I was hoping you could tell me how to get back."

"Well I'll be damned," he said quietly, I'm not sure I was supposed to hear it. "Never did I expect that. Though I guess it would explain what you're doing in Washington." I smiled.

"So could you give me some directions home?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course," he went to the printer on the small desk and grabbed a paper and pen. "She looks so much like her," I heard him mumble on his way back, but I didn't say anything, again thinking I shouldn't have heard. "So where did you say you wanted to get to?"

"Gig Harbor"

"Wow, that's an awful long way to drive. That must have been some fight."

"It was. Biggest we've ever had actually," I admitted. "Actually, she's probably really worried about me now. Do you guys have a phone I could call her with?"

"Sure, there's a phone on Patrick's desk," he motioned to the small desk in the room.

"Mom" I said when she picked up.

"Oh Sophia, we've been so worried about you. You just ran out of here and didn't take your phone. And you've been gone for hours. Where are you calling from? I don't recognize this" she continued.

"Mom," I interrupted her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten all mad at you about that. I know you're having a hard time. Anyway, I got lost. Actually, you'll probably want to sit down."

"You're not in trouble are you?" she was stressing out majorly.

"No Mom, I'm not in trouble. I got lost. Are you sitting down?"

"Sophia, just tell me where you are?"

"I'm in Forks," I said, then continued before she could blow up at me. "Look, I didn't come here on purpose. I just realized it was late and I didn't know where I was so I pulled off the highway and into a gas station and the woman said it was Forks and then I ..."

"Forks?"

"Yeah" There was some shuffling on the other end.

"Sophie?" It was Dad now.

"Dad, I didn't come here on purpose, I swear I didn't. I just got lost and this is where I ended up,"

"It's okay, I believe you," he said calmly. At least one of them was calm. "Now where in Forks are you?"

"I'm at the police station."

There was a loud groan on the other side, so I assumed I was on speaker.

"That's good baby, stay there. We'll come and get you," he said.

"But what about the car?"

"Don't worry about the car, we can pick it up some other time."

"Okay thanks Dad. ...Sorry Mom," I said, then hung up.

I turned back to see Charlie was still in the room. "My parents are coming to get me."

"Right, of course," he responded, but he seemed a bit tense, nervous. I could understand why. He would be seeing his ex wife and only love for the first time after 17 years.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few moments, neither of us knowing what to say.

"Look, Chief Swan,"

"Charlie," he corrected.

"Right, Charlie. Look, I'm really sorry about all of this." He nodded. "I mean really. You're staying late with me, and I'm bringing up the past for you, which I know is hard. I mean, Mom has pretty much been a mess since we got here. I can only imagine how hard it must be for you. I mean, Mom's got me and Dad, but you..." I trailed off. "I'm sorry," I finished curtly.

"Relax Sophia,"

"Sophie," I corrected him. He smiled.

"Sophie. Relax. It's fine. My job actually, but really, it's fine," he said it struggling for words, but I knew he meant it. He just wasn't the most lucid person in the world.

"Actually, it may sound odd, but I'm actually glad you ended up here," he said hesitantly. "I hope that doesn't sound weird. It's just you look a lot like my Bells," he paused, "it's a nice reminder." I smiled.

"Mom can't take any reminders," I said. "She runs away from anything that brings up well, you know," I explained. "That's sort of what we had a fight about." I don't know why, but I found myself telling this poor man all about my struggle to find out about my sister. Maybe it was because he just listened without getting angry, but I felt comfortable.

"It's just, I feel like I need to know about her. I mean, she _is_ my sister whether or not she is alive or not." He winced a little when I said alive. I smiled apologetically.

"Well, I don't know as much as Renee does, but Bella did lived here for a couple years," Charlie said with a wry smile. I almost jumped out of my seat. "And we've got some time to kill before your parents get here." Here was my chance to finally get to hear about her, all about her, and without worrying about Mom's ability to handle it.

"Oh would you please," I begged.

"It would be nice to talk about Bells again. Jake comes by every so often, but we try not to discuss her much," he explained. I felt like there was a reason he didn't talk about Isabella to this Jake guy, but I was so pleased to finally get information, so I didn't press the issue.

Charlie took my grin as a confirmation. "Why don't we go to my office. There are some more comfortable chairs in there," he offered, gesturing to the hard, cold metal chairs we were currently occupying. I nodded and got up, following him through the one door.

Charlie settled himself into an old, brown, oversized, leather chair behind his desk. I sat down across from him in another old brown leather chair; much more comfortable.

"So, why don't you tell me what you know, and we can go from there," he offered.

"Well, I don't know much. Mom finally started opening up to me this afternoon, but then I got ahead of myself and well, you know Renee," I chuckled. "Anyway, I know her name is Isabella. She looked a lot like me, only with brown eyes and a little more pale. Uh, she was clumsy, read a lot, like I do, and kept to herself. Also, she was engaged to Edward.

"The reason we got into the fight was because I found all of the stuff she has kept and went through a couple boxes. That's where I found pictures of her, Edward, and you. When I brought them up she got mad. Anyway, that's all I know."

He sighed. "Why don't I just tell you what happened when she lived here. At least, what I know happened. Like you said, she kept to herself, and I'm not exactly boisterous," he smiled. He looked younger when he smiled.

"Well, Isabella, Bella, moved in with me in January when she was 17. She was a junior in high school. Before that, she lived with Renee in Phoenix," I nodded letting him know I knew that. "She came here a little after Renee married your dad. Not because they got married, but Renee wanted to be with him and that included traveling a lot, which wasn't fair to Bella. It was Bella who decided to move in here. Always was thinking of others before herself. Anyway, I bought her an old truck to get her around town.

"At first, things were fine. She settled in, took over the cooking," he laughed, "and we got along fine. It was quiet though. She made some friends with other kids at school, and Jake. Jacob Black. He still lives in the Indian reservation up in La Push, good boy, well man. Anyway, things changed when she started dating Edward Cullen. His father was the doctor at the hospital. Him and his wife adopted all of the Cullen kids. There were five of them, all teenagers, but they never gave us any trouble. Well, not until Edward started dating my daughter," he stopped. He didn't seem to fond of Edward Cullen.

"You don't seem to like him." He shrugged.

"After their first date, she went to watch the Cullens play ball, Bells came inside crying. She was a mess. She stormed out of the house minutes later with a bag and told me she was leaving," he paused again, clearing his throat. I hated making him relive it all, but I was so intrigued that I couldn't find a way to make myself stop him. "She went back to Phoenix. It was only for a couple days, but I was pretty messed up about it. She had finally moved in with me, and then left all because of this boy. But Edward went after her, and took the doctor and his sister with him. She went to meet them at the hotel they were staying at, and then, well, Bella's klutziness made an appearance.

"She fell down two flights of stairs and through a window," I gasped. That must have been the accident the letters alluded to. "Yeah, she was lucky to live through it. Good thing Dr. Cullen was there. She was in the hospital in Phoenix for a week. She came out with a broken leg as the worst of it. I couldn't help but feel responsible. If I had been able to make her stay, she never would have gotten hurt..." he trailed off, dabbing his eyes.

"You know you couldn't have stopped her. Mom said that I'm like her, and she couldn't stop me today. You can't hold yourself responsible teenage stubbornness," I said "Or clumsiness," I added.

"Thanks," he responded. "She healed up okay though. Alice, Edward's sister helped out a lot. I was so thankful to that girl. She was one of Bella's best friends. She was always over here, or vise versa.

"I thought Edward was okay for a while. He treated her like a queen all of the time. Even made her go to the Prom one year. That was great," he laughed. "Edward came over here and made dinner for her. I got to taste test. Great cook that boy," he smiled and chuckled. "Of course some how some other boy thought he was taking my Bells to the Prom. I don't quite know how that happened." I could tell, he liked these memories. Who wouldn't?

"The summer was peaceful. She was always at the Cullen's place, or Alice and Edward would come over here. Then it all changed. Just after Bella's 18th birthday. One minute, everything was fine, then next the Cullens were gone, and my baby was boken.

"She loved him. That much I knew. But I never expected it; her reaction. She shut down. Like someone died, not moved to California. And, and how dare they just up and leave like that! She got lost in the woods following that boy too. Had to get all the men in town to help search for her. I never thought I'd be so worried in my life, but well..." he dabbed at his eyes again, lost in all they had been through. "It wasn't right. My baby was so lost. She just went from day to day like a zombi. She never showed any emotion, just went through routines.

"That's when she started hanging out with Jake. He lived with his dad at the time. His dad, Billy Black was a good friend of mine. He helped her a lot. She was living again, not the way she was before, but it was progress. Of course, if I had known how he was helping her, I wouldn't have liked it so much." My mind went to drugs, but I immediately dismissed that idea. "Motorcycles. Can you believe it? Promise me you'll never ride one of those death traps!"

"I promise," I muttered; not that I had any intention of getting on one anyway.

"I would always hear about her trips to the emergency room when they would hang out. I didn't know that's what they were doing. She always told me that she fell or something like that. I must have looked like a negligent parent.

"Then things changed again. My long time friend Harry died. When I got home from the hospital Alice was in the living room with Bella. She was so happy to have her friend back. The next morning Alice and I had a talk while Bella slept. I told her what my daughter was like during their absence. Needless to say, I was worried. Alice was just supposed to visit. What would happen after she went home to California? But I didn't get much of a chance to dwell on that.

"I came home from Harry's house that night, I was helping with his wife and kids, and they were gone. Jacob was sitting on the couch muttering something I didn't understand. All he said was that she went with Alice to help Edward and that he thought she was in danger. If I thought I was a wreck before, it was nothing compared to that. She was just gone. For three days, I had no idea where she was, what she was doing, or if she was alright. I didn't sleep at all. Renee was in a panic too. That was the second time she ran off.

"Thankfully, she came home uninjured. However, she also brought someone unwanted with her. Edward came back. He even had the gall to take her up to her room when they came in. I was beyond furious. After what he put her through, how could he even dare to step through our front door."

That was when her letters went bad. I understood now. She was heartbroken. She must have really loved him to have that sort of reaction. I knew they got back together too. They were engaged. I never knew one person's life could be so full of drama. The ups and downs were ridiculous. How could one person take all that and not explode? It made me wonder what had happened in the end. I had no way of even guessing, due to the crazy life she had; not that I wanted to guess about my sister's death.

"She accepted him back immediately too. It was like everything was back to normal again. Only she was in big trouble and he was the reason for my daughter's tears. But at least she was happy again. Jake wasn't too happy though. The kid always had it bad for Bella. If you ask me, she had a thing for him too, while the Cullens were away anyway. It got interesting around Bella's graduation. Jake decided he wasn't going to give her up without a fight. The kid had spunk," he laughed again.

I found myself smiling at Charlie's story. I wanted to know more. I wanted him to go into detail on everything. Of course that would take forever, but I wanted to soak up everything about Bella that I could. It was my way of getting to know her. But that was the time of graduation. There wasn't much of the story left.

"I'm not sure how, but Jake got really hurt one night. Billy was frantic. But he got through it okay. He was tough, resilient. A few days later, Bella and Edward announced their engagement. They wanted to be married in August. I assumed she was pregnant at first. It was a rushed wedding, who wouldn't have thought that. She assured me that wasn't possible though, and she's a terrible liar, so I believed her. I figured it was inevitable anyway. They already planned to go to school in Alaska, so I knew they'd be together. As much as I never cared for the boy, I knew he loved her. You could tell by the way he looked at her. Like he wanted to take care of her and protect her from the world. I couldn't doubt that.

"The planning was going along. It really wasn't my thing, so I'm not sure what was going on. Everyone was stressed though. Renee didn't want to believe that it was possible for Bella to get married at 18," he smiled a little. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was so Renee.

"It was weird though," he thought aloud. "It was as if, in everything she was doing and saying, she was always trying to say goodbye." A single tear escaped one of his eyes. My heart ached again for him. He was nearing the end of his tail. "She looked so beautiful." I could tell that though he was talking to me, he was seeing something entirely different. "She looked like an angel. Her wedding dress was perfect for her. It was something out of a different era. They had the wedding at the Dr.'s house. They had a very large place right outside of town. It was outside in the yard. I walked Bells down the front steps out the front yard where they had a lovely set up. There were white chairs for all of the guests and a small white gazebo where she and Edward stood. Alice decorated, of course. There were white roses all around, and freesia. It was beautiful. And then I gave her away," he didn't bother trying to wipe away the tears that fell freely down his cheeks. I hadn't realized that I'd been crying too. It was just so touching, listening to him speak so lovingly of his daughter.

"And then, not long after they came back from their honeymoon, did I make my final goodbyes," he said reverently. His tone changed from reminiscent, to heart wrenching. "They were on their way to school, in Alaska when it happened. It was a car accident. Only it was horrible," he sobbed. "They were hit head on by a semi who's driver had fallen asleep at the wheel. The car slipped down a hill and flipped a couple of times. The officials say they both died on impact. The photos from the scene were horrendous. And everything was burned. They never recovered the bodies. That's what's so hard. There was never a final goodbye. They were just gone. So soon before their time, and they had just started their lives together," he broke off and broke down. My face was wet as well. They never got to have a proper funeral. Sure there was a funeral and a casket, he told me, but it was empty. It was more to have a place to remember her, for closure that would never come. No wonder Renee is still so eaten up over it all.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sorry you hardly had time with your daughter. I'm sorry for bringing up all of the past, and I'm sorry for making you tell me," I cried. I had finally found out her past, but why didn't I feel complete? I still felt like something was off. I couldn't tell what, but I was unsettled. Plus, I felt to terrible about putting poor Charlie through all of that again.

"No," he tried. "No, it's good for me to talk about it. And it's good for you to know. You should be able to know about your sister if you can't know her." I patted his hand in my pitiful attempt at comfort.

I caught a glimpse of the clock. It had been three and a half hours! Wow! That's a long time talking. Or well, Charlie talking. My parents would be here soon. I wiped my eyes and tried to correct myself. "Thank you Charlie," I said sincerely. "I really appreciate that you told me all of this. Thank you."

"You know, I should be thanking you, Sophie. You allowed me to talk about her again. She was such a kind loving person. She could've been even greater if her life hadn't been ended prematurely."

I nodded, agreeing with him whole heartedly.

**Yay, this one is the longest so far. The action should start to pick up in the next chapter. I just really wanted to give what I think Charlie's pov of the books would be. Anyway, I know it was a long time between updates, but I had writers block. Please review! I know none of you like it when people say they won't update till they get a certain amount of reviews, but I think I'm going to have to do that if you people don't start reviewing. Thanks!**


	5. From the Past

**Yay an update! I know it's shorter, but it was a good place to stop, and at least it's something. Sorry it took forever to get it up here. I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully I'll get that up within a week. However, even though I know you guys hate it, I want 10 reviews before I update next. Sorry, now on with the story.**

Ch 5

The ride back home was quiet. We, meaning Phil, decided to leave the other car in Forks for the night. This was because he didn't want me or Mom driving by ourselves in case we got separated from each other, and mom and I weren't capable of driving just the two of us at the current time.

I sat in the back of the car while Mom and Dad sat in the front, digesting the information I learned that evening. It was late now so I was glad the next day was Saturday. I understood now, Mom's reluctance to talk about Bella.. I doubted I would have reacted in the same way, but also hoped I would never have to find out. Poor Renee. Guilt flooded through me for making her relive it, then running off. She must have been so worried.

She swept me up into a tight hug when she and Phil practically burst into Charlie's office in Forks. I told her I was sorry and that I understood now. She just kept hugging me, then thanked Charlie for both keeping me at the station, and for explaining what she could not. She cried some, then got back into Phil's explorer. Phil and Charlie shook hands and arranged to pick up the car the following day.

It had been an exhausting day, so I wasn't surprised to fall asleep before we were halfway home.

Dad drove with me back to Forks the next day. Mom opted to stay home, but that probably was for the better, given her emotional state.

Unfortunately just as we pulled into the police station he got a phone call from his assistant coach, Bernie Cellence, about something or other and he had to leave right away. That was fine by me though. I had some things I needed to take care of before heading home. With the promise of leaving before dark, Dad gave me directions home and headed towards Seattle.

The deputy gave me my keys, Charlie was fishing, and directions to where I wanted to go.

The places were easy to find in the small town. My first stop was a florist. I needed to purchase three bouquets. The supply was limited in the little shop, but I managed to fine the right things. The clerk looked at me funny when I took her my selection, but I guess I could understand why. Forks was tiny, and I doubt they got a lot of unknown faces passing through. I smiled politely and payed, then left.

My second stop was a lot harder to find. The reason being, that I had no idea where to start. I only had directions to the florist and home. All I had was a picture to go by. I must have looked like some weirdo driving slowly up and down every residential street.

Finally though, after an hour, I got lucky. I recognized the heavily wooded area, then spotted what I was looking for. I pulled to a stop in front of a small two story house. It was old with a shingled roof and a second story window looking out over the front yard. I could almost imagine Bella looking out that window, and assumed it was her room. The house, her house, hadn't changed from the picture I had found only days before.

I grabbed one of the cards I had got with the flowers and wrote a quick "thank you".

Charlie,

Thanks for keeping the car overnight, and well thanks.

For everything. I'm really glad I happened across your path.

It's nice to finally understand. And I'm sorry for invading

your space here. And well, Mom could have been more tactful,

but then, that's never been her strong suit. Thanks again,

Sophie

I left the card, along with a bouquet of daisies and Gerber daisies on the porch.

I approached my third destination with a much more subdued attitude. This was what I wanted, needed, to do most of all. I layed a bouquet of freesia, lilies, and white roses on the head stone of my dearly departed sister. I sat down and just stared at it.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

September 13, 1987-August 26, 2006"

Tears leaked out of my eyes. Seeing it, finally seeing it, her grave, cemented it in my brain. It made her an actual, physical person whom my family had lost. A sister I would never get to meet.

I have no idea how much time had passed from when I sat down to when I heard it. Maybe and hour, maybe more, maybe less. It was the sound of light foot fall coming up behind me. I turned around, but didn't recognize the figure before me. He looked about 25, and towered above me, and was very muscular. Aside from the picture of Edward Cullen, this was the most attractive man I'd ever seen, but in a completely different way. His eyes were dark, sad, and ... confused?

"Who are you?" he demanded, in a deep voice that broke me out of my revery. I scrambled to my feet and wiped my eyes.

"Sophia," I stammered. He just stared, his eyes unreadable.

I should have been scared, I know I should have been, but I wasn't. I was curious. This man clearly knew my sister, but I had no idea who he was. He wasn't in the emails or the letters, and Charlie never said anything about him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded again. I hate when people demand things of me.

"What's it matter to you?" I retorted. For a second he looked taken aback, but then just annoyed.

"I've never seen you before," he said, but the fact that he didn't answer my question didn't escape my notice.

"I just moved here"

"To Forks?" he asked.

"Well, no," I fidgeted. Goodness I must have looked like an idiot. "I moved near Olympia."

"That doesn't explain what you're doing here," wow this guy was stubborn.

"I got in a fight with my mom yesterday, and went for a drive," I said like it was the most obvious thing. He simply raised an eye brow, amused by my nonsensical babbling. "I got lost and ended up at the gas station in Forks. My parents picked me up, but we left the car here and came back for it this morning."

One would think that my long winded explanation would be satisfactory, but then that person would be wrong.

"Again, that doesn't explain what you're doing _here_," he put emphasis on the _here_.

"Again, what's it matter to you?" I could be just as stubborn. Plus I was totally annoyed by this guy.

At that, he almost smiled, almost.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked a little bolder.

"What's it matter to you?" he mimicked my previous words. I ground my teeth together in frustration.

"Well, you know my name, and you want to know why I'm here, and, and Why am I explaining myself to you?!" I hoped he wouldn't notice my foot stomp.

"I'm Jacob," he chuckled. He noticed.

"Jacob...?" I pressed.

"Sophia...?" he mimicked again. What was wrong with this guy? I let out an aggravated sigh.

"Sophia Dwyer. Isabella was my older sister," I explained through gritted teeth. Shock registered on his face. I couldn't help the smug smile that covered my face; bet he hadn't expected that.

"I'm Jacob Black. Bella was my best friend, and is the love of my life."

Wow. I didn't expect that. When I recovered from my shock, I saw the same smug smile I had been sporting moments earlier on Jacob's face.

"But if, then, wait, how? Hold up a second. You're like 25, and if my sister were still ... she'd be in her 30s." I was way past confused. "Plus, if she was the love of your life, then why did she marry Edward Cullen?" He still looked smug, but I noticed the flash of hurt cross his face when I mentioned the marriage to Edward.

"Just because she _is_ the love of my life, doesn't mean I am the love of her life," he explained a little sadder, though still obnoxiously full of himself. "We were best friends back when she was still," he stopped short. "We hung out every day when _he_ was gone."

"But you're 10 years younger than her," I stated. He barked a laugh.

"Physically," he stated.

"Physically?"

"Things aren't always what you'd expect them to be," he smiled, but this smile didn't reach his eyes.

"You're infuriating!" I muttered harshly and began walking away.

He chuckled again. "That's funny. You're sister said the same thing to me a couple times," he grinned now, and I resisted my strong urge to smack it off his face. "Of course that was before she kissed me."

"Kissed you? Right, I'm guess it was the cheek right? Or your forehead?" I mocked in disbelief.

"Ha! No. Right here," he pointed to his lips, "and it was a good one."

"But she was way older than you," I insisted. I know it's weird but I didn't want to see Bella with anyone other than Edward Cullen. Maybe it's because I wanted to believe in true love, as immature as that sounds. It really upset me to hear this Jacob character taunting me about him and my sister.

"Like I said, things aren't always what you'd expect."

"Are you going to tell me what the hell you're talking about?" I asked. Why did he insist on talking like a bad fortune cookie?

He was silent then, thoughtful. A crease formed in the russet colored skin of his forehead. "I may have to," he said quietly, as if he was only talking to himself. I waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. "You should go home."

"What? You're not going to explain your remarks? You're just going to tell me to go home?"

"Hmm, yep," he mused. "Not today." I growled and walked away again.

"You really should go home," he was walking right next to me.

"Why should I do what you say?" I demanded. His smile tightened, making me a little happy.

"Look, there's a storm coming in, and I doubt you could drive safely in it," he said seriously.

"It looks fine to me," I rebutted looking at the rare clear sky.

"I can feel it. Like I said,"

"I know, I know. You can stop using that stupid line now."

"It's true though"

"And you're not going to explain that to me?"

"Not today"

"Eventually?"

"I don't know, are you planning to get lost here again?" he teased.

"Lost no, but I feel, you know, more connected to her here," I explained.

"You should go to First Beach. It's beautiful," he offered. It kind of surprised me a bit.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," I said a little unsure.

"I'll take you. Next weekend?" he seemed hopeful but also hopeful I'd say no.

"How do I know you're not some psycho rapist or anything?"

"How about I have Charlie come too. He's"

"I know who he is," I interrupted.

"Good. I hardly get to talk to him anymore. Saturday? We can meet at the police station so you'll know you're safe. Oneish okay?"

"Will you explain what you mean?"

He smiled. "Maybe."

"Okay, oneish then," I agreed, and I have no idea why I did.

"Here's my number, in case you decide I'm a lunatic and want to cancel," he said taking a pen and writing his number on a scrap paper from his pocket. I nodded. "Call me if you need anything too." Again, I nodded. "Now please go home."

**Remember, I want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks!**


	6. Dangerous Territory

**AN: okay so you all didn't like the fact that I asked for a certain amount of reviews, so I'm not going to do that again, lol. But by the way it did work. So anywho, let me know what you think. Here's the next chapter. I was going to make it longer, but I figured it had been a long time since I updated so this is what it is. **

Ch 6

I drove home in a complete daze. As much as I tried, I couldn't get Jacob out of my head. I didn't like him, but for some insane reason, I agreed to meet him again the following week. It was weird, as much as he annoyed me, at the same time I wanted to be around him. Kind of as if he had some gravitational pull on me, although I had only just met him.

I was snapped back from my thoughts by a bright bolt of lightening streaking across the sky and its corresponding clap of thunder. _Damn_, he was right. Luckily, I was almost home by the time it started really raining.

Mom was in a much better mood after I gave her the last bouquet of bright colored Gerber daisies and roses. The letter of apologies didn't hurt either. It was a good thing too, because Dad wasn't home, so it was just the two of us for dinner. It was nice though. We ordered pizza and had a movie night. Dad got home late, and his arrival signaled the end of our girl's night and subsequently, bed time.

Sleep eluded me, as expected. The night with Mom had been nice. I was able to distract myself from the day and the thoughts and feelings it evoked, but now, in my room by myself, I was left with nothing to stop my mind from analyzing the afternoon.

I hated to admit it, but I wanted to think about Jacob. Not in a romantic way, but I felt compelled to get to know him. He said he was best friends with Bella, maybe more. That was, of course, if I believed him, and I did. The sincerity in his eyes made his words indisputable truth; no matter how confusing that was. I also noticed how he never referred to her in past tense. Always present, like she was still around. Maybe he just couldn't let go. Plus, he seemed to be hiding something, especially with all of his cryptic remarks. It hurt my head to even try to make sense of things.

I assumed I'd be up all night, but was pleasantly surprised when I felt drowsy sometime after midnight. I don't know when I fell asleep, but the last time I glanced at the clock it was flashing 12:23.

I woke up abruptly to the sound of a thud outside. The clock read 2:49, and my light was off, which was weird because I remember falling asleep with it on. My curiosity beckoned me to the window. Hesitantly, I pulled the curtains aside and looked outside.

I didn't see anything out of place. With nothing insight, I felt a little more confident and opened the window to stick my head out. Nothing was out there; that I could see anyway. It wasn't even windy, and the rain had stopped. A cat scurried, suddenly, across the road, out from the trees surrounding my house. I guessed then, that the cat was the culprit for the noise. Maybe it ran into or hit something. With all seeming to be well, and still being sleepy enough to not wake until morning, I went back to sleep.

The next time I awoke there was a grey light streaming through my window signaling morning. I took a shower and dressed in warm clothing before going to the kitchen for breakfast. Mom and Dad were talking between themselves and looked up from the kitchen table when I entered.

"Morning?" I asked uncertainly. I didn't know if I was in trouble or what was going on, but something was definitely up.

"Morning love," Mom smiled. "Why don't you have a seat," she motioned to the chair in front of her, "there's something your father and I would like to talk to you about."

"Uh, okay," I sat unsurely and poured a bowl of cereal that was ready for me at the table.

"Well dear," Dad, who had been silent until then, spoke up. "Your mother and I have been talking about your situation, and about what's been going on these last few days."

"About that, I already apologized to Mom and I'm really sorry," I cut in. Dad held up a hand silencing me.

"Obviously some sort of punishment ought to be in order for running off like you did, especially not knowing the area, and the worrying you caused us..."

"I think she gets it Phil," Mom said.

"Yes, anyway, with that being said we decided that you'll be grounded for a week, and you'll have to help out with chores and things around the house," he said smiling a little. I didn't understand why that made him happy. I'd be furious at me if I were in his place.

"Um, okay," I said. "That's more than fair." Now they both really smiled.

"So you know it's only to school and back home unless it's an errand for one of us?" Mom asked. I nodded. "Right, okay. So with that out of the way, we can get to the other reason we wanted to talk to you."

"See dear," Dad's turn again, "we also understand what you've been going through, and while that's no excuse for running off, it's certainly understandable. And since we're pretty much settled in, we figured it was time your mom got her car back and for you to have your own again." My jaw dropped in surprise.

"Really?" I asked, disbelief coloring my voice.

"Yeah," they both answered, glad to make me happy.

"Even though I've been such a pill?"

"You haven't been that bad, and I haven't been a whole lot better," Mom said with a smile.

"Thank you!" I almost yelled and hugged them both. "When?"

"I have the day off, so we figured now would be as good a time as any," Dad announced.

Five long hours late, I pulled up behind Dad's explorer in my very own new, black Nissan Exterra. Well, new to me anyway, and only a few years old really. It came with a sun roof for the rare sunny days and really nice speakers. It was perfect for me.

"Um Mom, Dad?" I said over dinner. "Would you guys mind if I were to go back to Forks every now and then?"

"I suppose that would be acceptable now that you know the way," Dad answered.

"When did you plan on going again?"Mom asked. Of course she knew I'd have a day in mind already.

"Saturday. I know I'll be grounded still, but you see when I was there yesterday, I ran into a person who knew Bella, and he wants to show me some places. He's having Chief Swan come along too, so I'll be perfectly safe."

"Who's the guy?" Mom asked, strangely calm given the subject.

"His name's Jacob Black"

"Ah yes, she mentioned him a couple times," Mom said, still calm. "He was a bit younger than her if I recall correctly."

I was so shocked that Mom was talking so calmly about my sister, that all I could do was stare. Dad, apparently had the same thoughts, given his blank face and slack jaw.

"Mom?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes dear?"

"You okay? I've, we've, never seen you act so calmly while discussing my, erm, sister."

"Well, you know it's strange," she began, thinking aloud. "Maybe it's being around here again or your thirst for knowledge, regardless, I've been thinking about her a lot. And last night I had a really nice dream," she explained taking my hand in one of hers and Phil's in the other one. "She talked to me and told me she was fine, more wonderful than ever. She looked just beautiful," she breathed out. "She said she loved me, but that it was time to let go, to be happy," she finished dabbing the corners of her eyes. I squeezed her hand and Dad kissed her forehead. "So I'm going to try to be happy with Bella's memory, instead of running from her ending."

Later that night, Dad and I helped Mom put up a few of Bella's pictures. She even got out her wedding photos to Edward Cullen. They were beautiful. All of the Cullens were absolutely, unfairly beautiful. And for the first time, I wondered what happened to _his_ family. I mean what were they doing now. I didn't know if it was weird for our two families to completely fall out of contact after what happened. You'd think that they would maybe bond together over it, but maybe it just made things harder. I tried to let it go. Mom gave me the okay for Forks Saturday, as long as I was on top of my school work.

It was weird to have to go to school the next morning. It seemed like the last time I had been there was so long ago. I made my way outside, into the cold, and hugged my jacket closer as I ran to my car. Unfortunately, I didn't notice the white envelope sitting on my windshield until after I was inside, so I had to go back out to retrieve it. Once I was really settled inside and had the heat on, I examined it. My name was written on the envelope in simple black pen. There was no return address. I gasped when I read the short note it concealed.

_For your own safety, STAY AWAY FROM FORKS!_

That was it, but it was enough to freak me out completely. I had no idea who it was from. Who would want me out of Forks? Renee came to my mind first, but she wouldn't do this. She would simply tell me I couldn't go there, same with Phil. I racked my brain for answers. Jacob? But he wanted me to come back to see La Push. Plus, he didn't know where I lived. Who else was there? Charlie? He had the means to find my address, and who would want their ex-wife's kid running around their town, especially one who reminded them of their own daughter. But he had been so nice on Friday and this just didn't seem like something he would do. But if it wasn't any of them, who else could it have been?

I drove to school with shaky hands and tried, unsuccessfully, to push it from my mind. I concentrated on school and the people there. Erin was back from her trip to the islands and her two side-kicks, Krissy, who wasn't too bad, and Jamie, who I had no use for and vise versa, were pressing her for details.

"Was it totally breathtaking?" Jamie asked.

"The only thing breathtaking was when my little brothers decided to turn the buffet into an all you can eat challenge," she laughed. "They ate enough for 10 people, then threw up all night." Jamie and Krissy made "eww" faces and noises. "They were sick all weekend and I got stuck taking care of them while my parents went out."

"That sucks," Krissy sympathized.

"Eh, it wasn't so bad. We stayed in the hotel and played Wi the whole time," Erin smiled. "What'd you do this weekend Sophie?"

"I," I didn't know if I should tell them about Forks or if it would call for a background story, and I wasn't quite ready to share my families loss with them yet. "I got a car," I finished.

"Really? That's awesome!" Erin replied. Krissy smiled while Jamie pouted. "What kind?"

"It's a black exterra. We got it a couple years old, but it's in really great condition," I gushed, trying to pour all of my focus into something other than the past weekend and the creepy note I had received that morning. It worked well enough. Erin and Krissy asked me all sorts of questions and compared their cars. Krissy had a new silver honda civic, and Erin had her dad's old accord, which in her defense was "top-of-the-line" when he got it. Jamie ignored me and talked to the other girls only. It was nice to talk to them, but I couldn't quite escape the thoughts that were pushing in on the edges of my mind.

At home, after school, I went straight to my room, dug through my dirty clothes, and finally pulled out the little scrap of paper with a, now all too important, phone number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hello?" he sounded out of breath, like he had been running or something.

"Jacob?" I wanted to make sure it was really him.

"Yep, speaking,"

"Hey Jacob, it's Sophia"

"Oh hey, calling to say you decided I was a psycho after all?" he laughed. I smiled, because it wasn't really a mocking laugh, but a real one.

"Ha, no. Actually, I was calling to make sure Saturday's still okay, and not an inconvenience or anything," I said nervously.

"Oh, no, it's no inconvenience at all. I'm actually looking forward to it," he said. "There are some people I think you'd want to meet. Oh yeah, Charlie said he'll be there too."

"Jacob," I hesitated. "Do you know anyone who doesn't want me to be around Forks?"

"Why would you ask that?" he asked, confused.

"Well, it's just that I, uh, found this note on my car this morning. It said, I quote, '_for your own safety, STAY OUT AWAY FROM FORKS!' _in all capitals," I told him trying to stay calm, but I couldn't quite edge the hysteria out of my voice.

"What?" he was suddenly angry sounding. "Who else, besides myself and Charlie did you talk to here?"

"Uh," I tried to think back, "just the deputy and the lady at the gas station. Oh and the florist."

"Are you sure that's everyone? Maybe someone on the street looked at you funny?"

"No that's everyone. I didn't even see anyone else. Friday night it was late, and Saturday I only made a couple stops," I explained, not the least calmed down by Jacob's apparent anger.

"Tell me every place you went Saturday," he said in a strained voice.

"Well, I picked up the car from the police station with my dad. Then I stopped at the florist. After that I took some flowers to Charlie's, then the semetary."

He was silent for a while. "Jacob?"

"What? Oh sorry. Listen, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends what it is,"

"Could you please stay close to your home until I see you on Saturday," he asked, but I could tell it was more of a demand than request.

"Yeah, I'm grounded anyway,"

"Good," he was relieved. "I'm sorry about all of this."

I didn't know quite what he meant, but I had a suspicion that I had unknowingly and unintentionally walked into something very dangerous.

"Sophie?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I call you every day to make sure everything is normal?" Again, it wasn't a request.

"No, do you need my number?"

"No, it stored it to my phone when you called.

"Oh okay"

"Look, I have to run. I'll talk to you later and make sure you call me if anything weird or scary happens. I don't care what time it is, I want to know," he told me hurriedly.

"Sure okay, by Jacob"

"Call me Jake,"

"Bye Jake"

Talking with him was once again a frustrating experience. When I hung up with Jake, I felt both lighter and heavier at the same time. I was lighter in that I had someone to share my fear with. However, on the other side, he seemed sincerely worried, which set me on edge. Plus there's the fact that I could tell he was still hiding something from me. At least I wasn't alone anymore though, that helped a lot.

I tried to focus on my homework, I really did, but my mind refused to be redirected away from my phone conversation with Jacob. Try as I might, I couldn't figure out what he was hiding from me. It was important, that much I knew, and probably dangerous. That part would explain the eerie feeling in my gut. I could only hope that Saturday would bring answers.

I didn't expect to get any sleep that night thanks to the threatening message I had received that morning, but was surprised when the next thing I was aware of was the fact that I was face down on my desk with a kink in my neck from falling asleep. I rubbed my hands over my face and felt the distinct grooves of my spiral notebook imbedded into my forehead.

"Urg," I groaned, attempting, in vain, to massage it out, while at the same time, slowly rolling my head around, loosening my neck cramp.

The light was still on, but the clock told me it was after one in the morning. I stood up to stretch when a screeching outside caught my attention. I realized it must have been what woke me up. It was a scratching noise on the outside of my window. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. "It's just the cat from the other night," I whispered to myself. Hesitantly I crept to the window and with what felt like redundance pulled the curtain back.

My heart stopped in my chest. I pressed my hand against my mouth to hold back the scream that threatened to escape. This was definitely not the cat from last night. I backed away from it, but I couldn't pull my eyes from th bouquet that hung in my window. It was the exact same bouquet that I had place on my sister's grave days before. I wanted to run, to scream, but I seemed to be frozen in terror.

I focused on breathing in and out until I could control myself enough to dash for my cell phone and dial. It rang a few times given the late hour, and I trembled until he answered.

"Sophia?" he asked, tired and urgent.

"Jacob," I was a little more relaxed just talking to him; a little, but not enough to keep the terror from brimming over in my voice.

"What happened?"he demanded immediately, no longer the least bit tired.

"I, I fell asleep at my desk. When I woke up, I heard a screeching outside, and, and" I tried to keep myself together, but my words were getting clogged in my constricted throat. "And the flowers I gave to m-my sister are hanging outside my window."

"You're sure they're the same?" he asked slowly, deliberately.

"Positive," I breathed.

"Shit!" he curse angrily. "Shit! Damn!" I stayed quiet through his rant. "Sophia?"

"Yes?" I managed to squeak.

"I'm on my way. Try to stay calm. It's probably just a prank or something."

"Or something," I muttered. If Jacob really thought it was a prank, he wouldn't be driving all the way out here. I was about to give him directions, but he cut me off.

"See you soon," he said and hung up.

I tried to call him back to tell him the way, but he didn't answer. I didn't know if I should wake my parents, but something inside me told me to keep them out of this, they had enough to deal with, so instead I huddled in a corner scared out of my mind, and waited.

It felt like I had been waiting for forever when my cell phone vibrated, causing me to jump, but relief flooded through me when I was it was Jake.

"Jake?"I said into the phone.

"I'm getting out of my truck," he said and I heard the door clank shut. "I'm assuming your window is the one with the flowers out front?" he asked sarcastically.

I extracted myself from the corner, "Do you want me to come outside?"

He was silent for a while. "Jake?"

"Wha-No! No, stay inside," he said abruptly.

"Okay," I said taken aback.

"Sorry, I just don't want you out here in case," he trailed off, but I understood. In case someone was still out there.

"It's okay. I'll come let you in," I said.

"I'm going to grab the flowers and meet you at your door."

I ran through the hall, and skidded to a stop, flinging the door open. But he wasn't there. I took a few steps out onto the porch and looked around. He was still by my window, and I wasn't positive, but he looked to be shaking.

"You okay Jacob?"

"Yeah," he shook his head and walked over with the bouquet.

I showed Jake into the kitchen, and got out two bottles of water.

"I believe these are for you," he said dryly, handing me the flowers and taking a seat at the table. I rolled my eyes and took a seat across from him.

"Oh look, a note," I said nervously twiddling with the white envelope attached. I unfolded it slowly.

_Sophia_

_IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, STAY OUT OF FORKS!_

"It's better than the last one," I said calmly. My fear had evaporated into and odd numbness and indifference. I didn't want to die or be in any danger, but it was as if I was removed from my body and was watching a movie. Stuff like this just didn't happen. I had heard about the serial killer in Seattle that had killed over 40 people, but that was almost 20 years ago. Nothing like that had happened since, and we weren't in Seattle.

**Who do you think is responsible? What should Emily's and Sam's kid be named, and should it be a boy or girl? Review! ...please :) **


	7. Legends

"I can't believe this!" Jacob growled. "Why would they...? I mean _who_ would do this?"

"Don't give me that '_who_' nonsense," I said. "You know who it is. You just said 'they'. Don't try to cover it up. Who is it?"

Jacob smiled sheepishly. So I was right, he _did_ know. At least he didn't seem to be worried anymore, just angry.

"Who is it?" I demanded quietly, trying not to wake up Mom and Dad.

"I can't tell you that," he said slowly. I opened my mouth to object, but he cut me off. "Not yet, at least. There are a few things you need to learn first."

"Okay, so teach me," I simply stated. Again, I got a sheepish smile.

"I can't," he said apologetically, "not tonight."

"What? You're telling me that you know who's stalking me, but you can't tell me? Because I have to know other stuff first, but you can't teach me that either?" I ranted, clearly annoyed at my lack of information.

"Yep," he smiled, amused. "Not tonight."

"Well, then when?"

"Saturday"

"Saturday?" I whined. "But that's so far away. It's only Monday."

"Tuesday," he corrected me, smiling, looking at his watch. I stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old.

"Sometimes you really act like a teenager."

"I am a teenager," I stated.

"I know," he said but more to himself.

"So tell me," I began, changing the subject. "If you can't tell me who, can you tell me why, of if I really am in danger?"

Jake sighed, then started talking. "I don't think you have to be too concerned," he said much to my relief. As to why, I don't know quite yet, but I intend to find out."

"Well, that's a relief," I breathed.

"Yeah, it's not something to stay up worrying about."

"Are you serious?" I guffawed. "Someone is out there leaving me creepy messages and I don't know who it is. I mean, it's nice to know I'm not in mortal peril, but come on."

"Look, please try not to lose too much sleep," he pleaded honestly, but his eyes smiled.

"Right, because that's all that keeps me up," I mumbled.

"What else keeps you up?" he asked, surprising me that he had heard that.

"You," I stated. "You're hiding something. Well, a bunch of somethings actually. You know it's _really_ annoying."

"Yeah well, I get a kick out of keeping you in suspense," he gloated happily.

"No kidding"

"Would it help if I told you, I'll tell you what I'm hiding on Saturday? It's pretty huge, and I'll tell you who they are."

"Who's they?" I asked confused.

"The reason I'm hear right now," Jake answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Then something clicked that hadn't occurred to me earlier.

"Wait, they? As in this is more than one person?" I cried. "Just how many people are there?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure of the number," he admitted.

"When did you even know who it was? I mean, when I told you about this morning you sounded all worried, and on the phone tonight. But now, you're all calm."

"I'm not all calm. But to answer you're question, I didn't know until I got here."

"Did you see them?"

"No, I..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"You what?"

"I smelled them"

"What? People can't smell each other. I mean not when they aren't around," I contradicted.

"I can"

"And I bet you won't tell me why?"

"Not tonight, well, morning"

"Saturday?" I asked irritated.

"Yes, Saturday everything will make sense. Well, more sense."

"Can't you just tell me one little thing?" I begged.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Jacob teased, getting up.

"Fun indeed," I pouted.

"Goodnight Sophia," he called over his shoulder. I followed him to the door. "Try to get some sleep. I'll see you Saturday. Don't worry, nothing else is going to happen, I promise."

I closed the door softly behind him. What had just happened? He had information and I just let him leave without telling me. Why did that keep happening with him? I grumbled to myself and went back to bed. Eventually, I fell back to sleep, but I left the light on. There's something comforting about being able to see, even if I was asleep.

The week past incredible slow. Jake kept true to his promise. There were no more threatening messages of any kind. He called every night anyway, just to make sure though. At least that's what he said. I, however, had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he wanted to quote, "keep me in suspense". Ha! Like he had to call in order to do that.

School kept me pretty busy. Being in my Junior year, I had a lot of work. Me, Erin, Krissy, and Jamie all compared work loads every day at lunch. Usually Krissy won; honors classes. I couldn't help but pity the poor girl.

Things at home were quiet. Dad continued to work all of the time, and Mom made sure to get the house in tip top condition. At the moment, she was attempting to bring the sun into hers and Dad's room. The walls were now a soft yellow and the furniture was an antique white. The comforter was cream and the wells were decorated with photos I had taken in Florida.

After school, most days, I would help Mom out with decorating and she would tell me stories about my sister. On Tuesday, Mom told me about when Bella was little. Mostly, just cute stories of her clumsiness and interests as a child. Wednesday, she talked about how Bella moved to Forks so Mom and Phil could travel together without feeling guilty. Thursday, she told me all about when Bella brought Edward to Jacksonville for the weekend.

"They were completely in love," she had said. "If you could have seen the way they were around each other... it was odd. Their connection was so strong. It's difficult, still, to understand what they meant to one another." It was so nice to listen to Renee talk about Bella. It was healthy for too.

On Friday, Mom started to get into the wedding. I was thrilled. I had been waiting all week to hear about it. I wasn't nearly as anxious as I was for Saturday, but I was siked.

She told me about how she and Phil flew up for the big day. Being herself, she wanted to be there about a week in advance. She was just about to talk about Bella's actual wedding day, when Dad came in all excited. He was taking the rest of the day off to spend time with us. As much as I loved him, I really didn't want to do anything, but I didn't want to take away his enthusiasm, so I went along with it.

We went to a movie as a family, then had dinner at Mom's new favorite restaurant. It was fun and nice, but I had been looking forward to Friday's discussion a lot . I put on a happy face and Dad didn't seem to notice my lack-luster attitude.

Later that night, when I came out of my bathroom, and into my bedroom there was an old box sitting on my bed along with a note. For a second my heart stopped. But then I saw the note.

_Sorry we got interrupted earlier, but thanks for putting a good face on for Phil. I know you'll enjoy these, and I'm sorry for keeping them from you all this time._

_Love you_

_Mom_

The box contained photographs of the wedding. I stayed up way to late looking at all of them. I saw pictures of Mom and Dad. Dad had a walking cast on his leg. There were only a couple photos of Charlie, which lead me to believe that he may have purposely avoided cameras. I was shocked by the beauty possessed by the entire Cullen family. Never in my life had I seen a family that could even begin to compare to them. Edward's parents were extremely young, and if their names weren't written on the back, I wouldn't have known they were related at all. Oh, and his siblings! The blond, Rosalie, it said on the back, had to be the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. The little one, Alice, was gorgeous too, but in a more pixy-type manner, not as statuesque. Edward's brothers were hot too, of course. My favorite photos, however, were of Edward and Bella. They both radiated happiness. Bella's dress was old fashion and Edward was only focused on her. There were only a couple where he held her and smiled at the camera.

I didn't get much sleep that night. The photos brought up more thoughts about the Cullens. I really wondered what happened to the exquisite family. I finally was able to somewhat piece together a life for Bella. Plus, I was far too anxious for the following day.

I got an early start in the morning. Dad was already gone and Mom was in the kitchen. I thanked her for leaving the pictures for me to look at. After eating breakfast and promising to be careful, I hit the road. I made good time, not hitting any traffic. I pulled off on the now familiar exit and made my way to the station to meet up with Jake and Charlie.

"Hey Sophia, you're early," Charlie said, welcoming me into the small room. "We weren't expecting me until one."

"Eh, no traffic"

"Oh okay," he said pleasantly. "I'll give Jake a call and we can all get going."

"Thanks," I said with a polite smile. I still didn't know how to act around him. I mean, Mom's exhusband, father of deceased sister. Just a little awkward. I ambled about the small room, while Charlie called Jake.

"Good news Soph," Charlie announced. "Jake should be here in just a couple minutes. Let me just grab my things from my office. He came back about a minute later. "Alright, I'm ready when you are," he added, shrugging into his jacket.

"Ready," I answered following Charlie outside. There was only a thin layer of grey coating the sky.

Jacob pulled into the tiny lot moments later in his black truck. He had all of his windows down even though it wasn't a very warm day.

"Hey guys," he hollered out of the open window. "Ready to go? A group from the rez is having a picnic at First Beach." I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

"What car are we taking?" I asked both of them. Jacob looked at me like I had two heads. "I guess that means yours?" He nodded.

"Actually kids, I'm going to follow you two over there. I may have to leave early," Charlie cut in.

"Kids?" Jacob asked disgusted. I smiled.

"Sorry Jake," Charlie chuckled. "Habit."

I climbed into Jake's truck and was greeted with Jake's huge grin.

"Hey Jake!"

"Hey Soph," he smiled like a little boy. "Ready for today?"

"Ready for answers"

Jacob bobbed his head up and down a couple times.

The car ride was quiet. Well aside from the music playing from the stereo. I was surprised at how quickly we made it to the beach. I hopped out and looked around, but didn't see Charlie anywhere insight. I looked back at Jacob to see him staring at me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," he replied shaking his head. "It's just unbelievable. This whole situation," he chuckled. "Never would I have thought that Bella's sister would be..." he trailed off.

"Would be what?" I pressed.

"Huh?" he asked, realizing I could hear him. "What? Oh, it's just weird for me that Bella's little sister is here. In Forks, La Push. It's a good weird though." He smiled softly and his black eyes sparkled. I smile back.

"You know Jake, just because you're Billy's son, doesn't mean I won't give you a ticket!" Charlie's voice boomed, breaking me out of my trance. I hadn't even heard him coming.

"Ah Charlie, you've been saying that for years," Jake scoffed. "And still, no ticket." Charlie didn't respond, making Jake grin victoriously.

"Com on," Jake grabbed my arm and pulled me along after him. "There are some people I want you to meet."

Jake pulled me down a short path to where the beach became visible. I always thought I'd love Florida beaches most, but I was pleasantly surprised. The beach was rugged and wild; it was beautiful. In comparison, the pristine, manicured beaches of Florida looked just that; manicured. Not bad, but different.

Here the rocks jutted out through the dark, blue-black water like sharp knives. Drift wood rested along the sand just out of the tide's reach, and there was no huge embankment of sand. There were trees and bushes and things up until just a few yards from the water. I got my camera from my bag and took a few pictures before Jake could drag me off again.

"Pretty isn't it?" Jake asked from beside me.

"Yeah, it's gorgeous," I answered turning the camera on him, and taking another shot.

"Okay, now, come and meet my friends," he smiled. "The water isn't going anywhere."

We walked over to a large group of people I had somehow missed previously. There was a group a little ways away from the others who were all big like Jake. They looked similar too. Each one was muscular, tall, and had cropped short hair. Most of the people were gathered around a bonfire on logs and blankets. A few looked around my age. Jake yelled hello to everyone, then pulled me to the group that looked like him. I tried to hang back behind him, but he wasn't having it. He came to a stop and held me firmly in front of himself.

"Sophia, these are my friends from the reservation," he introduced. "These muts are Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Sam, and Austin." They all smiled politely, but looked at me as if they were looking at a ghost. "Over there," he pointed back at the main group, "by the cooler, is Sam's wife, Emily, and Jared's wife, Kim. It was odd. With the exception of Sam, none of these guys looked older than 25, but their wives were closer to 35 or 30. Sam appeared to be in the early 30s. "So Sam, where's Ried?" Jacob continued.

"He's out on the cliff's with some of his friends," Sam answered.

"Oh," Jake nodded. "Alright, I'm going to introduce Sophia to some more folks. Talk to you guys later." Jake took me by the arm and pulled me toward the main group. His friends hollered byes after us. I was lead to where Jake had pointed out Sam's and Jared's wives.

"Emily, Kim," Jake smiled to them, "this is Sophia. Sophia, these are Emily and Kim. They've been wanting to meet you."

"Hi," I smiled shyly.

"Hey hun, take a seat," Emily smiled, gesturing to a space on the drift wood log. "Do you want a soda?" She asked me. I nodded and thanked her. "Jake, go talk to the boys. We're having girl talk," she waved him away. Jake looked at me, asking my permission. I smiled and waved him away. These women were nice and I wanted to get to know them. Kim passed me a soda and then settled herself next to me on the log.

"Claire!" Emily called over to some girls who looked, maybe, a little older than myself. "Claire! Come over here, we want you to meet someone." The girl, Claire, stood up to make her way over. She was very pretty. She was taller than me with dark hair and skin. When she stood up, she was holding a little girl who had been hidden from me when she was seated.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to Emily, across from me. "I'm Claire."

"Sophia"

"And this little one, here, is Olivia," Kim spoke up. She smiled at the little girl and grabbed her gently from Claire. "She's mine. Claire likes to borrow her. She just turned 3. Isn't that right Olivia?" Olivia smiled a toothy grin and held up three stubby little fingers. She was adorable. Kim hugged her and sat her on her knees.

"Claire is my cousin. She moved in with Sam and me about a year ago." I nodded in understanding. "So, tell us about your self Sophie."

"Um," I swallowed, not sure what to say. "I grew up in Florida with my parents. We moved up here a few weeks ago for Dad's job."

"Jake said he found you at the cemetery?" Claire said. "I'm not as in-the-loop as these two, because I'm not married just yet." She sounded annoyed at her lack of connection. The other two laughed and Olivia giggled because everyone else was.

"Don't worry Claire. Soon enough Quil will be on a knee for you," Emily laughed.

"Wait, you're with Quil?" I asked. She was so much younger than him.

"Yeah," she smiled dreamily. "That's why I moved out here when I turned 18. So we could be closer to each other. We've been together since I can remember."

"But isn't he Jake's age?"

"Uh-huh"

"So the age difference isn't an issue?" I was puzzled.

"Oh that? No," she brushed off the huge gap in age as no big deal. "It's the same as with you and Jacob." Wait, what?

"What?"

Claire smiled guiltily. I caught Kim and Emily giving Claire harsh looks.

"What do you mean, me and Jacob?" I pressed. The three girls looked at each other nervously. Foot steps came up behind us, saving them from the uncomfortable situation.

"Hey Sophie," it was Jake. "Let's go for a walk." I nodded, getting up, but I didn't miss the glare he shot at the three conversing women.

We walked down the beach in silence. He sat down on the sand, just out of sight from everyone, and motioned for me to sit next to him.

"So did you have a nice chat with the girls?" Jake asked.

"Uh, a confusing one," I said. "What did they mean? I know you heard them. I saw that glare." Jacob smiled sheepishly. He seemed to do that a lot.

"I owe you an explanation," he said calmly. "I'm not sure how, but you seem to be able to get yourself messed up in sticky situations just like your sister."

"Huh?"

"I'm getting there," he interrupted. "Now before I explain everything. You have to promise to hear me out."

"I promise"

"No, I mean," he ran a hand through his hair. "I doubt you will believe most of this. Let me tell you things, and when I'm done you can ask for whatever clarifications you need. Alright?" I nodded. "Good.

"So, I met your sister when I was 15. She was 17, so a little older than you. You're sister was dating a boy that no one here on the reservation liked. At the time I didn't care much either way. I didn't know the guy or his family, and I thought that everyone over here was way too superstitious. It wasn't until about a year later that I realized how true it all is.

"The le- your sister's boyfriend left with his family one day, after her 18th birthday. She was ruined. Sam found her curled in a ball on the ground, in the woods that night. I saw her that night after she was carried home. She really was in a terrible state. After that, I didn't hear anything from her for a while. Charlie would come down sometimes to fish with Billy, my dad, and would talk about how worried he was about her. She wasn't eating or functioning at all. She lost a lot of weight and would wake up from nightmares every night.

"Then, one day, she showed up at my house. She wanted me to fix up two motorcycles for her. So basically, we started hanging out all of the time. I'm not going to lie to you, I was totally and completely in love with her."

"What? You loved her?"

"Uh-uh-uh!" he held up a hand. "No interrupting. Now, as I was saying. I loved her. She thought of me as just a friend, but I didn't care. She was getting better too. I was teaching her how to ride her bike and we were starting to go hiking to look for this spot she had found once.

"Then, one night, something happened." He paused, and I was nervous. Why did he keep stopping? Couldn't he just tell me what he meant, instead of dancing around it?

"I couldn't hang out with her anymore. It wasn't safe for her," his expression was pained, like he was reliving it. "She called all of the time, and even came over once. It was awful. We got into a big fight and I hurt her. Not physically, but I told her I couldn't be her friend anymore, even though I knew how much she needed me. I felt so guilty. I was storming around the house, angry. Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry were really annoyed. I wasn't allowed to tell her why I couldn't be her friend. But I was determined to try.

"That night, I went over to her house. I snuck through her window so I wouldn't wake up Charlie. I needed for her to figure out my secret. I needed her to know what I couldn't tell her. I had told her some stories when she first moved here. And when I told her them, I accidently told her my secret before I knew about it, before it was my secret to tell."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he cut me off before I could get anything out. "I'm getting there, I promise," he said, looking at my face.

"Now, I know you're wondering what I'm talking about. This is the part you won't believe. You see," he said, taking my face in his hands, "Edward and the Cullens aren't human." I waited for him to laugh and tell me he was kidding. He didn't. He just stared into my eyes intently. _Could he be telling the truth?_ He hadn't lied to me yet. His face was dead serious. His dark black eyes held mine in an unbreakable gaze.

Then he let go of my face and smiled. It wasn't a real smile, however. If the Cullens weren't human, then what were they? How did Jacob know this? So many questions were running through my head.

"Have you ever thought about vampires and werewolves?" he asked calmly, as if telling a ghost story. He was watching me carefully.

"Sure," I answered. "I've thought about them. When I was seven I went through a stage where I was scared of them; like everyone else."

"Well, what if I told you they weren't just fiction?"

"I'd say, 'Great, let's call the witches and fairies and we can all have a party,'" I said sarcastically. "Come on Jake, what are you getting at?"

"Have you ever seen pictures of the Cullens?" he was watching me again.

"Yeah, they're beautiful," I said, somewhat confused.

"Kind of draw you in right?" he asked.

"Uh, sure," I said uncertainly. "Wait! Are you telling me you think the Cullens were vampires?"

"_Are_, actually," he said seriously. I stared at him open-mouthed. "But the stories about leeches that you've heard are mostly wrong," he continued. "They don't sleep in coffins, or turn into bats, or burn in the sun. They are much more dangerous than that.

"In reality, they don't sleep at all. They can move faster than you can see. They more, glitter, in the sun, and you can't kill them with a stake or silver bullet. Their skin is granite hard." All I could do was stare. He was serious, I could tell, but was I really supposed to believe him? Did he have any idea what he was purposing?

"There is only one creature with enough strength to kill a vampire," Jake went on. "Wolves. Well, werewolves you'd call them. But again, they aren't like what you'd think. They can change at any time, and they don't go around killing people. They are still dangerous, but not evil."

"What are you saying?" I asked carefully, watching his face. He was running his fingers through the sand absentmindedly.

"There is a reason the Quileutes don't like the Cullens. When the Cullens first arrived, it set certain things into motion. A group was made on the rez as a result. They called themselves the protectors," he paused dramatically, looking directly into my eyes. He was willing me to believe him. "Or wolves. They change into wolves to protect everyone from the blood suckers."

I looked at him, urging him to continue.

"That was when my great grandfather was around. But when they came back about 20 years ago, it happened again. Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry were already changed when my time came."

"Are you saying you're a werewolf? And my sister married a vampire?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"You're not joking at all?" I knew he wasn't joking, but I hoped. "Are you people crazy? Do you really expect me to believe this?"

"No, we're not joking and we're not crazy either. Well, some of us are, but about this," he laughed. He found my reaction funny? Did he really think I would buy that story?

"Prove it"

"Prove it?" he asked. "You mean, you want me to transform into a wolf in front of you? Putting you in mortal danger?"

"You said you didn't hurt people. If you expect me to believe all of this nonsense, you better have someway of backing it up," I said seriously.

"Fine, but don't get scared and run away," he said with a sigh, standing up. "Please." I nodded, and waved at him to get on with it.

He took off his shoes, and started pulling off his shirt,

"Woah!" I cried. "I didn't say strip!" He gave me an incredulous look.

"I don't want to ruin all of my clothes," he said annoyed. "Turn away if you don't want to see." I pouted, but got up, and turned around, looking out at the surf. The water was calm and soothing.

"Okay, count to 5 then turn around. That way you won't risk seeing anything you don't want to," he chuckled. I huffed in irritation.

"1, 2, 3," something sounded like it was tearing. "4, 5."

I turned around, and gasped. In front of me was a huge, somewhat shaggy, russet wolf. He had big black eyes, and was watching me carefully.

"Jake?" I asked the wolf. The wolf did what I think would be it's best effort at a smile and nodded. "So you really are serious?" Another nod. "Okay, I'll turn around, and you can change back." I don't know how I managed to stay so calm. Probably shock.

"Okay," Jacob said a minute later. I turned around as he was adjusting his t-shirt.

"So," this was awkward. "You're really a wolf."

"Yeah, looks that way," he laughed.

"So the Cullens really are vampires then?"

"Yeah," he said. "And just to be fair, although I don't know why, they don't actually harm humans. Well, as far as I know. They only feed off animals." That was a relief.

"Wait," I remembered. "That still doesn't explain what Claire was talking about."

He sat down again, and motioned for me to do the same.

"I went through the transformation when I was 16. In the process it made me grow up much quicker. I have looked the way I do for about 17 years. You see, as long as we can phase into wolves, we can't age. Sam only started aging again a few years ago. Jared is a much more recent development. He hasn't phased for about a year and a half. That's why we all look so young. The rest of us still have a while to go before we gain that sort of control," Jake said.

"What I'm trying to illustrate is how much being what we are controls us," he let out a sigh and took my hand in his. It was the first time out skin had actually touched and I realized just how warm he was. "Yeah, the heat is part of it," he said, noticing my reaction to his warmth. "It makes us who we are. It controls are age, appearance, and who we love."

"What do you mean, 'who we love'?" I asked quietly. Jacob looked down at me with gentle eyes.

"We call it imprinting. At first we thought it was rare, but have come to find it much more common than we thought. When Sam saw Emily for the first time after he had phased, that was it. It was as if his life suddenly became all about her. Pleasing her, protecting her, loving her. It's intense. The same thing happened when Jared saw Kim.

"It's like the equivalence of finding your soul mate. Of course who could turn down that sort of devotion. They've been together ever since. Quil and Claire have only officially been going out for a couple years. Until then, Quil was her best friend, and guardian of sorts," Jake explained.

"Wait, when did Quil imprint on Claire?"

"When she was two," he answered. "That's why their romantic relationship is more recent."

"And what was her reaction to that?"

"She found it all terribly romantic," Jake said and laughed. That's why she said they had been together since she could remember. She said...

"Woah!" I exclaimed when realization hit me. "You! You... and me... You imprinted on me didn't you?" I was breathing heavy. This was huge! Soul mate?

Jake nodded his head, looking into my eyes. "I never thought it would happen to me. But then you turned around at the cemetery; it just hit me.

"It's a lot to take in, I understand that."

"You're telling me that my sister married a vampire, and you're a werewolf, and we are meant to be together?" I said it all slowly, taking it in, trying to make sense out of it all. He was telling the truth, he had showed me. I couldn't deny it.

"I guess it makes a little sense," I said quietly. "The Cullens being so pale and beautiful. Then you, being so hot," he smirked, "in temperature!"

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed.

"So can you tell me who was leaving me messages?" I asked, remembering why I was here to begin with.

Jake let go of my hand and nervously raked it through his hair. I found myself missing the warmth he gave off.

"I'm not sure why yet," he said looking out at the dark sea. "but I do know who they are."

"Well who are they?" I was being impatient. I really wanted to know. He picked my hand back up and held it in both of his. His face was dark and serious.

"The Cullens"

"The Cullens? As in Edward's family?" I gaped.

"I'm not sure which one, but I know it's them. And whoever put the flowers up wasn't Edward or the leader, Carlisle, I think it is."

"Well of course it's not Edward," I said. "He died." Jake just stared at me. "Didn't he?"

"No Sophia," Jake said sadly. "Only a werewolf or another vampire can kill a vampire."

"But, but what about the accident?" I was desperately trying to piece together what he was telling me. "What about my sister?" I hadn't realized I was crying until Jake's warm fingers wiped tears off my cheeks.

"You sister, Bella," he said, holding my face in his oversized, warm hands, "didn't die in the accident. It was staged. They had been planning it for a while."

"No," I cried. "She did. I saw her grave."

"No. He changed her. She's one of them. She couldn't live with out him," Jake told me softly, taking me into his arms.

"No, no, no," I sobbed. "Why would she leave us like that? Mom, and Charlie, and you? You were her friend."

"I really hate defending them," Jake groaned to himself. "The only way for them to be together safely was for her to change. I didn't agree with it. And of course, once she changed it wouldn't be safe for any of us to be around her. She didn't know about you though. You weren't even conceived yet."

I cried a little more. It was all just so overwhelming. My mind just had a breakdown. My sister was still alive. She was a vampire, mortal enemy of my supposed soul mate, who was a wolf.

"Don't be mad at her," Jake said to me. "She's a good person. She was a danger magnet though. It wasn't safe for her here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he started, shifting me in his arms so I was on his lap. "Bella has a knack for getting herself in trouble..."

Jake told me the real story of Bella's time in Forks. Nothing that would have been found in emails or photos. He told me about James and Victoria, and the army they fought. He told me about their special abilities. He was right. Being human and loving a vampire wasn't safe.

"So that brings us to the problem at hand," he said. "They are back in the area. We don't know why. I do think that they are trying to scare you away from Forks, though they wouldn't harm you. We'll have to find a way to talk to them," he went on. "Not to mention the treaty."

"What do you mean?"

"When they were here previously, Carlisle made a treaty with my great grandfather. Since they were different from others of their kind, we wouldn't harm them," he explained. ". But the treaty also meant that they were never to bite a human, and they broke the treaty when they changed Bella."

"Okay," I still didn't really understand.

"You have to understand, vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies," he said, strained. "Our instincts tell us to fight... to kill."

"No!" I gasped, understanding dawning on me. If they found the Cullens, nothing would stop them from killing them, my sister included. "You can't!"

"I don't want to. Well, I don't want to hurt Bella. The rest I don't care for."

"Make a new treaty!" I begged. "Do something!"

"I can't guarantee anything," he said solemnly. "They had their chance, and broke it."

"But there were extenuating circumstances"

"Still..."

"Please Jacob, she's my sister"

"She's not your sister anymore," he corrected. "I'll see what I can do." I nodded.

"So how do we get in contact with them?" I asked.

"About that," he grinned cunningly, happy again. "I have an idea."


	8. AN, please read

sorry, i forgot to add this when i posted chapter 7. Anyway, sorry for the wait. I actually had it written for a while, i just hate typing. However, the more reviews i get, the more insentive i have to type.

anybody see that coming?

what power should bella have?

any thoughts, suggestions, aside from update more.

thanks for reading. i've already started the next chapter. it was origionally part of ch 7 but it was getting really long, and it was a good stopping spot. until next time.

review! please :)


	9. The Cullens

**I'm so sorry for taking so long. I completely hit a wall, this chapter was like pulling teeth. Then I went on vacation to Seattle and the greater area. It was awesome though. I went to Forks. For those interested, I have photos from my trip on my myspace. The link is on my profile. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm not going to make any promises about when I can get the next chapter out though. However, reviews help to get me writing. **

Previously:

"So, how do we get in contact with them? I asked.

"About that," he grinned cunningly, happy again, "I have an idea."

Chapter 8

"Okay, so this is as far as I can go," Jacob explained when he stopped the car. "The pack and I agreed that we don't want to be on their land if they are indeed staying." I nodded, took a deep breath, and hopped out of Jake's warm truck.

I shivered at the temperature change and began my trek down the long, overgrown drive. The further I walked, the more nervous I became. The thick green foliage was heavy on all sides of the winding, unpaved road. I didn't really know why we didn't just go and get my car, but Jake said it was something about my scent lingering or whatever. I would have felt better if Jake were with me, but he didn't want to contaminate my scent.

I had been walking for almost an hour when the lane suddenly opened. In front of me was a huge white, Victorian mansion with sprawling grass surrounding it. The vegetation was so wild that it looked more like the mansion was in the middle of a large meadow. The scene took my breath way, it was so magnificent.

I didn't see any cars, but these sort of old houses usually had out buildings further away. I also saw no signs of life, or well I guess in this case, inhabitance, but again that didn't mean it wasn't there.

I approached the house slowly. It was eerie being here alone. Like something out of a ghost story or horror movie. Probably not the right thing to focus on when going up to a house that's supposedly inhabited by vampires. How was I supposed to approach the house? Ring the doorbell?

The old porch steps creaked as I stepped on them. It took me by surprise when the front door opened when I got to the second step, and a tiny woman with spiky, black hair materialized before me. Turns out door bells aren't necessary with mythical creatures. All I could do was stare.

"Are you coming in, or would you prefer to stand there all day?" she asked with hands on hips. Her voice sounded like wind chimes. She looked just like her photo, only more beautiful. And suddenly, with her appearance, it was all real. Everything Jacob had told me was true. Vampires, werewolves, my sister... "Well?" Alice asked again. I was intimidated, but she was smiling, her golden eyes twinkling.

"Sorry," I murmured, following her inside.

Inside the house was immaculate. Everything was white and open. The whole back wall was glass. It was amazing.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Pretty right?" she asked. I nodded, dazed. Alice motioned for me to sit on an overstuffed, oversized couch. But before I could sit down, another figure materialized on the stairs, then moved slowly to Alice's side. Jasper. I felt calmness sooth my nerves. One by one, as not to scare me I'm sure, the Cullens entered the giant room. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, then Rosalie. Edward came down, and I knew who would be next.

She looked like her last picture, only different; inhumanly beautiful. Her hair was richer in color, a little redder, her skin paler, her figure enhanced, and her eyes gold. My breath caught in my throat. She really was still here. She smiled as she approached me, and looked like she should be crying. Unlike the others, she didn't sit down. She came straight to me and embraced me in a hug.

"Do you hate me?" she whispered. Her voice was smooth. I was shocked, though, at how cold she was. I hugged her back, and it was like hugging a statue.

"Nno," I sighed. Tears brimmed over in my eyes. "I just can't believe you're real. That all of this is real," I continued, wiping my eyes.

"You look like Mom," she said when she pulled back to study my face. She placed an arm around my shoulders and sat me down on the couch and sat next to me.

"So you know everything then?" a deep, melodic voice broke the silence. I looked toward the sound, it was Carlisle. Everyone was perched around the room.

"Pretty much," I smiled shyly.

"So I guess we have some explaining to do," my sister said apologetically. I looked around at everyone. Edward was by Bella's other side on the couch. Jasper sat on the arm of a big chair that Alice sat in across from me. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were on another long couch.

"We never meant that last one," Esme spoke. She shot a dark look at Rosalie, then Jasper. "Some of my children got carried away."

"But the first one?"

"Forks isn't safe right now," Bella explained. "I left the note on your car. I thought maybe you would listen. I didn't mean to scare you, just worn you."

"And who did the other one?" I asked. They all looked guilty and their faces were heart breaking.

"I'm afraid Jasper and myself have to field the blame for that one," Rosalie admitted. "We found out you didn't heed Bella's warning and though we could scare you away. We didn't think everyone would freak out about it."

"What do you mean?"

"They got an earful when Alice saw what they had done," Esme explained gently. Edward smiled and Emmett snorted.

"It was more than an earful," Emmett bellowed.

"Oh," I said, "so then why...?"

"After we left, Bella thought it was best," Edward explained, "and we agreed, to keep an eye on things here in Forks. Charlie, more specifically. See when Bella was still..."

"Human?" I offered.

"Yes," he continued. "She inadvertently exposed Charlie to some less than safe forces."

"We wanted to make sure no one came back for me, and found him," Bella added. She meant vampires.

"Up until recently, things have been fine," Carlisle spoke again. "But a little while ago, we got into an altercation with someone from Jasper's past. She decided she wanted revenge and since it's so hard to hurt one of us, she opted for a connection to us."

"And she found Forks," I guessed.

"Yes," Carlisle said. They all looked troubled, especially Bella, who held me tighter. "Word had gotten around about Edward's and Bella's relationship, and that brought her to Forks."

"She's here?" I gasped, terror rushing through me.

"No," Alice said certainly. "Not yet." The yet part had me worried.

"I'm the only one of us who still has living immediate family," Bella said.

"And through hurting Charlie, she hurts Bella, and that hurts the rest of us," Jasper said. He looked distressed. "I'm sorry. This whole thing is my fault."

"It's not," Alice corrected, taking his hand in hers to sooth him.

"This one's actually more my fault," Rosalie said. "I should have controlled my temper." Emmett rubbed her shoulders. They were all so in-tuned to each other. It was incredible.

"Rose, anyone of us would have reacted the same way, if put in your position," Alice said. "I can tell you that's a fact." No one argued. Jacob had told me all about their abilities, so I knew she was referring to her being a psychic.

"Maria was hitting on Emmett," Carlisle said, seeing the confusion on my face. "Naturally, Rosalie got defensive. One thing turned into another, and Maria ended up losing some territory of sorts. She blames us, and wants revenge." I knew he was leaving stuff out, but didn't press the issue.

"That's why we wanted you away from Forks," Bella said. "For your safety."

"But how did you know I was here?" I asked.

"We had been keeping an eye on Charlie's house the night you got lost," Carlisle explained. "When he didn't come home from work on time, we went to check on him. Emmett, actually, noticed you first.

"You guys look a lot alike," Emmett interrupted, smiling. "For a second I thought you were Bella."

"He's right," Alice agreed. "There are the obvious differences, of course, Sophia being human," she chuckled. Everyone except Edward grinned. "Oh lighten up Edward. It's been years," she chastised him.

"There are other things we need to discuss," was his reply. He turned to me, "like as to why you are here." The Cullens all turned to look at me.

"Yeah," Alice said, coking her head to the side. "I saw you coming, but I was so excited, I didn't see why you were in the first place."

"Um," I fidgeted uncomfortably under all of their gazes. "Well, we were trying to figure out why you were leaving those messages. Jake thought..."

"Jake? As in Jacob Black?" Bella asked, ridged. They were all tense.

"Yeah, I thought you knew"

"We knew from the smell that you were with a wolf. We didn't know who though," Carlisle explained. "Alice can't _see_ them."

"Oh," was my answer. All eyes were on Bella. Jacob had told me that he had been in love with Bella, but I was beginning to think it was more than just that. Bella had carefully masked her emotions, but Edward looked pained.

"I knew you guys were close," I said. "I'm sorry to bring up old issues."

"Don't be sorry," Bella spoke, running a delicate hand through her perfect brown hair. "You did nothing wrong. I was the one who hurt him." She said she hurt him, but I could tell, along with everyone else, that she had been hurt too. It made me wonder how she would react once she found out he had imprinted on me.

Edward's head whipped around to face me. _Oh yeah, _I remembered. He could read my mind. I gave him my "oops" face. In response, he gave me a look that clearly meant not to mention it.

"_I won't say anything right now_," I thought to him. A small nod of his head told me he had heard me.

"So," Carlisle began, "there are apparently still wolves in La Push." I nodded. "They informed you about us. The question is why? What I mean is, why is it necessary for you to become involved in all of this?"

I knew that answer, but Edward had told me not to say anything yet.

"I had run into Jake at the cemetery, and we had agreed to get together and talk," I explained, playing nervously with my fingers. "He had been less than thrilled with my presence, so I called him to see if he was responsible for the note on my car. Or if he had any ideas of to whom it was.

"When I got the last one, I called him, and he came right over. I guess he smelled you guys or something, because he said he knew who it was."

"We really are sorry for that last one," Carlisle said earnestly. "We wanted to keep you safe, but Rosalie and Jasper took it too far."

"It was better than that stupid note," Rosalie rebutted. She rolled her eyes when Carlisle, Esme, and Edward all shot her dark looks, but added, "but it was a little over the top," anyway. I tried to smile weakly, to show no hard feelings.

"Anyway," Carlisle began again, "you have no doubt come to us for a purpose. Would you like to share that now?" He spoke with authority, but was still somehow able to sound gentle and friendly.

"Right, um, there's the problem of the broken treaty?" I squeaked, though it came out more like a questions. I swallowed and tried again. "Jake and I thought I could be a sort of go-between."

"A mediator," Carlisle confirmed.

"Right"

"So they're willing to create a new treaty?" Carlisle asked. He seemed hopeful.

"Jake's working on it," I said. "He's the alpha now, so it's ultimately his decision, but he wants the elders to agree to it."

"He's the alpha?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Yeah, he said it was because his great grand parents were"

"I know," Bella cut me off meekly. "It's just that he had refused to take it when..." she trailed off.

"It this really hard for you?" I blurted out, surprising myself as well as everyone else at my words. I smile in apology.

"It's okay," Bella said understanding. "Yeah, it's hard," she admitted. Edward wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Seeing the damage I created first hand it hard. Having to deal with Mom and Charlie, and now Jacob... I didn't know about you at the time." She leaned into her husband and looked back into his eyes. "But this is what I chose, and I knew what the consequences could be. I just didn't expect to ever run into them first hand. That being said, if I could go back and choose differently, I wouldn't. This is where I'm supposed to be," she continued.

And she did seem happy. Still though, I couldn't help but wonder how she would react to Jacob imprinting on me. I would have to call him soon, let him know I was okay. Also I wondered how he'd react to seeing her again.

"Tell Jacob that we're interested in a new treaty," Carlisle's voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Have him sort out some requests and things."

"Right," I nodded. "Of course."

"So Sophia, now that, that's out of the way," Alice chirped. "What do you like to do for fun? What are your interests?" Bella and I chuckled at the same time. I smiled.

"Um, I really like photography," I answered. I always hated talking about myself. I just never knew what to say. "Dad bought me this really nice camera for Christmas last year."

"You'll have to show us some of your photos sometime," Alice smiled. "One thing is for sure though, you certainly have better style than your sister." I laughed with everyone and looked down, embarrassed.

"Thanks," I said, still looking down. "Mom really likes shopping, so I never really had a choice." They all laughed again.

"So tell me about your life Sophia," Bella said, interest alight in her honey colored eyes. "If you don't mind of course," she added.

"Of course I don't mind," was my response. "I was born in Jacksonville and lived there until just recently. Of course, we had a couple different houses there."

"Mom loved her yellow house," Bella reminisced.

"I've seen pictures of it," I said. "But I've never been there."

"What?" She asked startled.

"Well, after your, you know, death," I cringed at the word, "Mom went about erasing all familiarity of your life," I explained. "I mean, not that she forgot about you, just that she couldn't deal with being reminded of you all of the time."

"That makes sense," Bella said sadly. "She didn't take it well then."

"No. From what Dad had told me, she had a really rough time," I replied. "She's only just getting better." Bella looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I'm not sure I was meant to hear it.

"You did what was best for you," I told her.

"So," Alice began again, changing the subject. "What else? Do you play and sports? Dance? Instruments?" she wanted to know.

"I don't really play sports," I admitted. "I tried a few different ones when I was younger, but none of them really caught on. Ballet was one of those; it was too stiff for me though. Mom put me in piano lessons for years. Since she loves classical music, I guess she wanted me to be able to play it."

"Do you still play?" Edward asked, interested.

"I haven't played in a while," I answered. "We had a piano in our second house, but we sold it when we moved, and never got around to replacing it."

"Edward plays amazingly well," Bella said with a bright smile, patting his arm. I just nodded.

"I've had years of practice," he smiled. It was nice to see him smile. He had been so serious the whole time.

"Tell us, Sophia," Alice went on, "do you have a boyfriend? Anyone special in your life?" She asked, wiggling her perfect eyebrows at me.

"Um well," I didn't know how to answer that. Jake wasn't my boyfriend, but he was someone special, or at least he would be.

"I mean, you spend a lot of time with the wolves, so I can't always see you," Alice explained, looking expectant.

"Well," I looked at Edward for some help. He gave his head an almost imperceptible shake. "I just moved here recently, so I haven't really had time to get to know a lot of people. However, I didn't have anyone in Florida." There. I wasn't lying, just not telling all. "Speaking of boys," I hesitated, "I should probably call Jacob, let him know everything's fine."

"Of course," Esme smiled.

"I'll show you to the phone," Edward offered, but it was more of a fact. I nodded, standing from the couch. On the way out of the room, however, I didn't miss Alice's quiet gasp. It made me wonder why Edward wanted to show me the phone.

I followed Edward into the office. It was a nice room with wooden paneling along the wall, and built in book shelves.

"Look, about you and the dog," he said through gritted teeth. "It's going to upset Bella when she finds out. Of course, she has to eventually, but give her a little while until you break the news."

"Of course," I muttered. "I think I want to give myself 24 hours at least to get used to it."

"Thank you," he said curtly. "That's all I ask," he began walking out of the room.

"Edward?" I asked unsure.

"Yes?" he said, turning around.

"Why is it," how did I want to put it, "how come... why do you not like me?"

"I hardly know you," he said, his face unreadable.

"I know that," I said. "It's just no one else seems to have a problem with me."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I don't have a problem with you," he said honestly, looking at my face. "It's the situation. Everything with the wolves is upsetting, naturally, to her. She loved him, Jacob, and even though it's been a while, she'll always care for him."

"Oh"

"I just don't want to see her upset. The whole leaving town thing back then really got to her. I don't know how she'll take it when she finds out."

"I do," a sweetly melodic voice said from the door way. "It'll be rough," she said, walking over to us, "but she'll come around. She loves you Edward," Alice said. "And she love's you too Sophie. You're her sister after all. It'll be easier than if he had imprinted on someone else." I smiled in thanks.

"Still..." Edward said.

"When are you going to realize that she's a big girl? She's not a human anymore either, she doesn't need your protection," Alice told him.

"Alice..."

"No Edward, I'm right, and you know it"

Edward huffed and left the room.

"Here Sophie," Alice handed me the phone. "Don't worry about him. He's still just overprotective of Bella, silly boy. Anyway, call that boy of yours, let him know you're alive," she added and glided out.

Jake answered on the first ring.

"Sophia?" he sounded frantic.

"Hey Jake,"

"Why didn't you call me sooner? For all I knew you could've been dead."

"Oh come on," I said annoyed. "You're the one who told me they wouldn't hurt me,"

"Still, you never know," he breathed.

"Sorry," I sighed. "I'm fine. Carlisle said to tell you to set up some requests as far as the treaty goes. They're definitely interested."

"Right, okay," he sounded better.

"So when are you going to come get me? My mom wants me to leave before dark."

"Um, I guess soon," he replied. "I'll leave now, so I'll see you soon."

"Okay," I answered and hung up.

Back in the living room, only Alice, Esme, Bella, and Edward remained. "Carlisle, and the others went out," Esme said, kindly. I know she meant hunting though.

"Right, well Jacob's on his way, so I guess I should start out to meet him," I explained.

"Nonsense," Alice waved it off. "We'll get you there in plenty of time."

"Yeah, we want to spend more time with you," Bella added, smiling beautifully. "And," she nudged her husband.

"I want to apologize," Edward said. "I really do not have any problem with you. It's just bringing up all of the past that's so frustrating."

"It's okay," I said, I really didn't want us to have any problems.

We talked for a few more minutes. They made me promise to come back and visit them. Alice wanted to take me shopping, and Bella just wanted to spend time with me.

"Now, let's get you out there to meet Jacob," Bella smiled sweetly. "Do you mind traveling by vampire?"

Bella set me down just as the sound of Jake's truck approached. She had run me out to their turn-off on her back. It was terrifying, but kind of fun. It certainly was better than walking all three miles. The truck stopped and I could see Jacob, sitting stiff behind the wheel. This was definitely going to be interesting.

**Review!**


	10. Before the dusk

**I'm soooo sorry for the wait. I know I say that every time, but i am. Work has had me sooo tired that I just come home and sleep. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**p.s. reviews help me be motivated to update.**

Ch. 9

I don't know that any of us were ready for this confrontation, nevertheless, it was happening. Bella tensed beside me and Jacob was trembling in his truck. The atmosphere was thick and heavy with their tension. One look at Bella's face told me she was in pain. I pressed my hand in hers, seemingly breaking her out of a trance when she glanced at me, a thankful expression on her face.

The engine cut in the truck and Jacob climbed out of the driver's seat, something I saw as a dumb idea. He was still suffering from small tremors. I let go of Bella's hand and moved towards Jake in attempt to comfort him, but she pulled me back.

"No Sophie, he's not stable," she whispered. Big mistake on her part. Jake's head whipped around to glare menacingly at her.

"I'm not stable?" he asked in disbelief. "_I'm_ not the stable one? You're the bloodsucking vampire for Christ's sake! _You're_ the one who's tempted by her blood every second. Not me!" he spat. Bella's face looked stung.

"That's not what I mean," she tried to say. "I didn't..."

"That's exactly what you meant!" Jake interrupted her. "You think I'm not safe for her to be around when I'm upset."

"Jake," she said softly. I really wanted to disappear.

"No"

"She's my sister," she almost begged, pain in her eyes.

"I've been what I am longer than you have," he responded, a little softer, but still with an edge. "It's _much_ safer for her to be around me."

"You're right," Bella whispered, letting go of me.

"I know," he said curtly.

"I'm sorry Jake," Bella said sadly.

"No you're not," he said just as sad. "You chose this."

"I'm not sorry for what I chose," she corrected herself, "but I am sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to hurt you."

Jake nodded, his trembling coming to a stop. I walked towards him, and was pulled into his side.

"So you came back, I see," she commented after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, about 10 years ago," he said. "Dad was having some health troubles."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's a tough guy. Part of me thinks he got sick just so I'd come back," he chuckled dryly.

Bella smiled weakly, "Sounds like Billy."

She ran a nervous hand through her brown locks, the light bouncing off of her ring finger. Jake tensed. I could tell he was saddened by that. Instinctively, I wanted to comfort him.

"Nice ring," he scoffed. I took his warm hand in my own and glared at him to behave.

"Thank you," Bella responded, ignoring his sarcasm. "Have, have you found anyone? Not that it's any of my business, but..." she rambled.

Jake smiled, and put an arm around my shoulders, drawing me into his chest. "Actually, I have. Not too long ago really," he said, staring at me. I was afraid to look at Bella's face. She had moved on sure, and she was happy, but it wouldn't make it super easy to see someone you once loved, or maybe still do, move on.

She gasped quietly, realization hitting her. I looked at her cautiously, not wanting to be at fault for hurting my only sister. She was surprised, but didn't look seriously injured.

"You?" she asked, pointing back and fourth between us.

"Yep," Jake grinned, pulling me tighter, squishing me to his overly warm chest. "I can thank you for that really." Bella raised a perfect eye brow. "Well, I saw her at your grave. It freaked me out not knowing who she was at first, but then," he paused, "then she turned around and bam, that was it." I couldn't help but smile. The way he was talking was so filled with love, it wasn't malicious or meant as an attack. It was honest.

I chanced another look at my sister. A small smile played on her lips. She caught my eye and gave me a genuine one.

"I thought I'd be a lot more upset," she admitted. "I kind of hoped I would be- as a sort of self payback for causing you so much pain, Jake. Maybe, it's because of who you found, I don't know, but I'm pleased."

Jake smiled warmly, and loosened his hold on me, though not by much.

"I really didn't think there was anyone out there worthy of you Jacob Black," she smiled. Jake opened his mouth to speak but Bella stopped him. "Least of all me. But Sophia's perfect for you. The two of you are perfect. I'm really happy for you Jake," she grinned. "And you're a lucky girl, Sophie," she winked.

I managed to wiggle out of Jacob's arms to give her a big hug. "I was so afraid to tell you," I admitted.

"I guess I can understand that," she said, "but you deserve the best, and well as nonvampires go, he's the best." I smiled and she and Jake laughed a little. We let go of each other, and I went back to Jake's welcoming arms.

"Well, well, well," a soprano voice sang, "you haven't changed a big." Alice danced to stand by Bella. "You didn't come back, so I figured you might need moral support," she told Bella.

"We're all fine, but thanks Alice," Bella laughed.

"Yeah, we should be going now," Jake said. "Sophia promised Renee she'd leave by dark."

"Right," Bella smiled. "Well, I'm so glad to know you Sophia."

"Me too," I smiled.

"Yes, and we have to go shopping soon," Alice added. I laughed as Jacob towed me to his truck.

I waved to Alice and Bella as we drove away. When they were out of sight, I turned to Jake, "that went well."

"As well as can be expected," he grunted.

"Are you okay?" I asked, holing his hand. "I know that had to be hard for you. Seeing her."

Without saying anything, Jacob pulled over to the side of the road. He took my face in his hands so I couldn't look away from his face.

"Sophia, now that I have you, nothing seems to be hard. Seeing your sister wasn't easy, of course, but hmm, how can I explain this...

"When I knew Bella, I loved her yes, and it hurt like hell to lose her. But the second I saw you everything changed. Well changed isn't the right word, I guess it's be everything got put into perspective. In that moment you out-shined everything. The love I had for your sister, while still there, became completely insignificant. I loved your sister a lot, but I love you so much more. I know it's a lot to take," he chuckled. "Like I said, it hurt like hell to lose your sister, but if I ever lost you..." he shook his head. "I doubt I'd be able to live without you."

_Woah! Wow!_

"Wow," I whispered, still looking into his eyes.

"I know it's a lot, but it's true," he said. I swallowed.

"I think," I paused. "I think I could love you."

He grinned, and my heart soared. In time, probably a short time, I could definitely love him. I was already falling. My grin matched his, as he stared into my eyes. I knew what was coming. Agonizingly slow, his face inched toward my own. He was searching my eyes for approval, and I couldn't wait any longer. I was never one for suspense, so I closed the gap between us.

His hot lips seemed to ignite a fire in me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. He smiled against my lips, pleased with my reaction. His strong hands moved from my face, down my neck to my shoulders and around to my back, pulling me closer yet.

When we finally pulled back to breath, my lips were swollen and my face was hot, but I was grinning like an idiot. Jacob sported the same goofy grin, but his, I'm sure, looked much cuter. I had been kissed before, when I was 14 during truth or dare, but this, this was much, much better.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"About how much I like kissing you," I smiled. He chuckled and kissed me again. When he began to pull back, I wouldn't let him. He indulged me a little more then pulled away, leaving me gasping for breath.

"This could be problematic," he laughed, taking my hand.

"How so?" I cocked my head.

"Because apparently you don't have such great control, and I tent to use my control elsewhere, not leaving a lot for when it comes to you."

"And that's bad?" I asked, giving him my best impersonation of a flirtatious smile.

"It is if you ever want to go home," he laughed. I gulped at the implication. He just laughed and pulled back onto the road, my hand still in his.

We were silent until we got back to the beach. I noticed most people had migrated to the bonfire circle. Claire was sitting between Quil's legs, while Jared and Kim sat next to each other, their arms around one another. Emily was talking with a woman I hadn't seen earlier. There was also a group of young teenage boys around the fire that I hadn't seen either. Jake noticed my wandering eyes.

"The woman talking with Emily is Leah," he whispered as we made our way over. "She's not the most pleasant person."

"And the boys?"

"Their ages range from about 10 to 14. They were cliff diving earlier, that's why you don't recognize them. See that one," he pointed to a boy who was helping the girl I remembered to be Olivia, Kim's daughter, roast a marshmallow. "That's Sam and Emily's son Logan. He's almost 15. The one next to him, the young one," he pointed out a young looking boy, "that's their other son, Tyler. He just turned 10 last month."

Everyone seemed so close to each other, it was nice. Jake lead me over to some tables that had food set out. He grabbed two plates and handed one to me.

"Eat whatever you like," he said. "You much be hungry. I know I am." I laughed and nodded.

In the end, I roasted myself a hot dog and had some chips. Jacob had four dogs and a bunch of chips and stuff. We found a spot to sit, near Sam, Paul, and Embry. The talk was pretty conventional. My guess was, Jake didn't want to talk in front of everyone. It was still light out, but it was getting colder. I could safely assume the sun would go down soon, and I'd have to leave. The though made me sad. Jake seemed to notice too, because he got up, and motioned for me to follow him.

We walked a little ways up the beach, and sat down on a smooth gray boulder. Jake wrapped an arm around me to keep me warm.

"So," he said looking out to the sea, "tell me what happened."

"Well, they're here to watch over Charlie," I said.

"They didn't think _we_ could do that?"

"Well, I think it's more because he may be a central target," I said. "Bella wants to be able to know he's safe personally."

"So tell me how he became a target," he pressed, still looking forward.

"They had a run-in with someone from Jasper's past. Somehow she got mad and wants revenge. Bella's the only one with living immediate family. The vampire did her homework and found Forks, subsequently finding Charlie," I explained watching his face carefully. "I think they feel responsible, and want to take care of it. You know, clean up the mess."

"So why'd they scare you?"

"They wanted to keep me away from Forks, in case the vampire found out about me, to keep me safe."

"And they thought it'd work?" he scoffed. "If you were anything like your sister, it'd only make your curious. As it turns out, you're a lot alike."

"How so?" I asked, curious.

He turned to look at me now. "You're both kind, stubborn, danger-prone, beautiful, and way too accepting," he said. "If you had any sense you'd high-tail it out of here and never look back."

"I wouldn't like that," I whispered.

"I wouldn't either, but you'd be safer. Not that I could ever hurt you," he added. "It's just crazy that you can just accept me, us, even though we aren't even human, not completely."

"You're a good person. A great one. What does it matter if you can turn into a wolf? I always thought it'd be fun to turn into an eagle or something," I said lightly. He laughed loudly, and pulled me to his chest.

"A bird? Really? Out of all of the animals out there, you'd want to be a bird?" He was thoroughly amused.

"Not _just_ a bird," I corrected. "An eagle. They're really big, powerful birds. Yet still graceful and beautiful."

"Don't most girls want to be dolphins or unicorns?"

"Unicorns? Only when we're seven," I laughed. "But why swim when you could fly? Flying is much better than swimming."

"I guess," he laughed.

"But a wolf is cool too, I guess," I teased.

"You guess?" he asked with mock shock.

"Yeah, I mean, if you can't be an eagle a wolf will do. You get to be big and tough, and furry. I bet you're a cute wolf."

"_Cute? Cute?_ You think I'd be a cute wolf?" He asked exasperated.

"A cute, furry wolf," I corrected.

"Sophia, you're wounding my ego,"

I laughed and kissed his nose. "Oh? And how do I fix your poor damaged ego?"

"Tell me I'm a mean, scary, ferocious wolf," he said. I laughed, I could tell he was trying hard not to also.

"You, Jacob Black, are one mean, scary, _ferocious_ wolf," I said in a low voice.

Jake puffed out his chest, "Much better." I started laughing and he did too.

When I caught my breath, I looked out over the water, and noticed the sun was getting lower. I sighed. I really didn't want to go home.

"I guess you should be getting home then," Jake sighed.

"Yeah," I said sadly. "I promised Mom, I'd leave before it got dark."

"I wish you didn't have to go," he said.

"Me too," I responded, "and you're not helping."

Eventually, we got back to the fire. I said bye to everyone and spotted Charlie next to a guy in a wheel chair. I had forgotten all about him. I smiled and waved bye. He waved back, and Jake and I left.

We drove back to the station, slowly, neither one of us wanted ti say goodbye. When we pulled into the lot I frowned. Jake got out and opened my door for me.

"I'll miss you," I said, once I got out of the truck.

"I'll see you soon," he promised. He lead me to my car and pulled me into a hug. It felt so right and safe. I never wanted to let go. Jake put a finger under my chin, guiding it up to look at him, "I'll see you soon." I nodded, then reached up to kiss him goodbye.

My arms found their way around his neck and Jake's tightened around my waist. I didn't think it could get better than it had earlier, but I was wrong. The way his lips felt against mine, it was so right, so perfect, meant to be.

"Hey!" Someone shouted, causing us to break apart. "You keep that up, I'll have to arrest you for public indecency."

I turned and saw Charlie getting out of his cruiser. He didn't look too happy.

"I should go," I whispered.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "Call me when you get home."

I nodded. "Bye Charlie," I called and waved.

"Night Sophia, drive safe," he called back.

I pulled out of the lot, and saw Charlie talking, with a raised and pointed finger, to Jake. I smiled to myself and drove home.

**Thanks for reading! Also, should Bella have a power? If so, what should it be?Review!!**


End file.
